Brother and Sister in Arms
by KibaElunal
Summary: After two half Imperial/half Nord siblings find themselves in Skyrim, strange events start to unfold. The fated pair are discovered as being Dragonborn, individuals born from dragons and able to absorb their souls. Stuck in the middle of a civil war, they'll fight creatures of insurmountable power...if they can stop fighting with themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Late at night, a fire was crackling in the hearth of Garth and Robyn Misteltein. The half-Nord, half-Imperial siblings were just about to celebrate two remarkable achievements together in their home of Cyrodiil. Raising her flagon, Robyn, the younger of the two at a jovial eighteen years, gave her toast. "To my big brother Garth! Congratulations on joining the Fighter's Guild. I hope you don't forget your little sister when you're out adventuring."

The brother, aged twenty and one, returned her toast with one of his own. "And to my little sister, now a grown woman dedicated to the ways of Dibella. May your cushions be soft and your needs satisfied."

The young girl sighed softly. "I keep telling you brother, I'm an acolyte, not a whore."

"Right. Whore's charge money," he taunted. He knew he was being rather cruel to his sister, but how else could he describe what she did. People would come to the temple in search of "healing" and she would provide it. With every part of her she could.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to the mindless sheep like yourself that come in," she fired back, though the big grin on her face showed that, like everything else, she'd simply shrugged off his insult. "Oh! I made us sweet rolls!" she suddenly declared, running out of the room, only to return with a platter.

Immediately, Garth began to salivate. His sister, among other things, was an excellent chef. The idea of her sweet rolls was one that appealed to him greatly. He'd managed to get through about three of them before everything went black.

* * *

Garth groaned as a sudden jostle woke him from his slumber. Immediately, he felt a cold chill around his body. Looking down at himself, he nearly cried out in horror to find that he was dressed in little more than a loin cloth. "Ah, I see you're awake," a masculine voice called just in front of him.

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, realization began to sink in. His hands were bound, similarly to the ones of the other occupants of the cart. The man who'd addressed him was in a blue chainmail armor. He was a Nord, judging by his hair and accent. "What happened?" Garth asked. "Where am I?"

"You were caught in the middle of some unsavory business by the Imperial patrols. You should have known better than to try to cross the border. Especially when you were so...ill-equipped." He gestured towards his clothes as an indication.

"Border?" Garth asked. "What border?" Turning his head, he saw that beside him was Robyn, hands bound, and a wide dopey grin on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink. It looked almost as if… "Robyn? Robyn, are you okay?"

"Just fine, big brother," she hummed absently.

Turning back to the man before him, Garth let out a growl. "What did you bastards do to my sister? I swear, the moment I get out of these binds I'll…"

"Sister?!" the man interrupted, his eyes going wide in shock. "Holy hell, man! She is your sister?! We all thought she was your lover or something! Considering that you were...well, you were exploring her more thoroughly than any brother should."

"What?!"

"It was awesome," she sighed, unable to stay cognizant long enough to explain things in the conversation.

Shaking his head, Garth said, "We'll get to that problem later. Right now, start with where in Oblivion I am."

"Aye, that is a good question, friend. I believe we are heading towards Helgen."

"Helgen? Where's Helgen?"

"Oh, you really don't know where you are. Lad, you're in Skyrim!"

"SKYRIM?!" Garth boomed. His eyes scanned the chilly landscape resting upon the two other men.

"Damn stormcloaks. This is all your fault," one man said. "If not for you, I'd been able to get away with that horse. How the Oblivion was I supposed to know that you bastards were heading along the border? I should be in Hammerfell by now."

"A horse thief? And what did you do?" the older brother asked the man who'd first spoke to him.

"I fought for Skyrim with a heart full of fire and a head full of cold reason! These damned Imperials think they can come into our land and bend us over a post the same way stableboys do to cheap hookers, but they have another think coming!"

There was a painful lash across the side of Garth's face as the driver of the carriage turned and swatted him with the riding crop. "Hush back there, prisoners!" he demanded.

"I wasn't even the one talking!" Garth protested, earning him another slap across the face. "Fucking son of a bitch," he murmured under his breath, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "Wait, I remember hearing something about stormcloaks. You're the rebellion, aren't you?"

"Ha! Only cowards would call the truly righteous rebels, lad. We are freedom fighters, working to rid all of Skyrim of the Alderi Dominion and their bootlicking Imperial dogs."

His eyes going to the man on the other side of his sister, who sat bound and gagged, staring intensely at the skies, Garth realized just how bad of a situation he was in. "Holy shit. That's Jarl Ulfric then…"

"The true High King of Skyrim. Yes, indeed lad. You may call me Ralof."

"Then that also means…"

"Yes. I fear that our stop will be our final one. Where are you two from, friend? What about you, horse thief?"

"Rorikstead," the thief replied.

"We're not from Skyrim," Garth explained. "Honestly, I don't even remember how we got here! Just last night we were in Cyrodiil when…" Memories slowly began to trickle back into his head. _The sweet rolls!_ "What the Oblivion were you thinking you stupid girl?! I can't believe you drugged me over a stupid joke!"

"It was an accident," she complained, finally starting to come out of her post-coital stupor. "We didn't have any real sugar, so I thought that moonsugar would work. How was I supposed to know it'd turn to skooma in the oven?"

"How were you supposed to...For Divines' sake Robyn, what did you think skooma was made of?! Speaking of which, where in the world did you possibly get moonsugar?"

"Some Khajit traders outside of the temple," she answered plainly, as if it were the most reasonable answer in the world.

"Enough, you two!" the man across from us said. "We're all going to meet our ancestors. Don't you think that perhaps now is a poor time to have a family feud?"

"Oh no. We're not meeting our ancestors. We're not getting executed! Robyn and I are going to explain everything and then they'll just let us go."

"Hmmph. Nice try," the man from Rorikstead retorted. "I said that too and they still hauled me off. The three of us shouldn't be here. We're not like these rebels."

Suddenly, the cart came to a jolting halt. "All right, prisoners. Everyone out. When your name is called, go to the block to await your turn."

"Seriously? She acts like we're all excited about being executed," Garth murmured. "All right, Robyn. Listen to me. If what Ralof said about our capture is true, they wouldn't have been able to get our names. When they notice that, we're going to bolt for it, okay? There's no way they could catch us."

She nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. "Ulfric of Windhelm," the captain called out. Sure enough, the regal-looking man stepped forward, no trace of fear in his eyes. As the man next to the captain checked off the name, the Jarl stepped away. "Ralof of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," he murmured before stepping forward, the same amount of courage on his face. Part of Garth was in awe by the way they faced their deaths.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The horse thief began to panic. Shit, was he going to screw up our plan? "No, please!" he begged. "You can't do this to me! I'm not a rebel, I'm not with them!" Suddenly, he dashed past them, full sprint. "You're not going to kill me!" he cried.

Damn it! If he got away, they'd be extra on guard for his sister and himself. "Archers!" the captain called, not even skipping a beat. _Archers? I didn't see any…_ Garth's thoughts were interrupted as at least a dozen arrows let fly from every direction. The horse thief spun from the repeated blows before falling into a bloody mess.

The older brother tried to shield his sister from the sight, but she didn't seem phased by it in the slightest. Perhaps she was tougher than he gave her credit for. So much for their plan.

The Imperial General swayed out, stepping right up to Jarl Ulfric's face. "Some folks here in Helgen call you a hero," he told him, a smug grin on his face. "But a hero doesn't use his power to betray his king and usurp his throne."

The Jarl made some sort of reply, but the gag in his mouth prevented anyone from understanding it. "Next!" the captain boomed. Garth's sister and he immediately took a step forward, causing the man with the clipboard to look at them puzzled.

"And who...are you two, exactly?" The two siblings began talking at once before he held up his hand to stop them. "Slow down. You, start." He pointed at the older sibling.

"I'm Garth, this is Robyn. We're from Cyrodiil. Look, this has all been a huge misunderstanding. We weren't supposed to be here. You see, my sister and I were celebrating and…"

"Oh, I know exactly who these two are," the Captain huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "These two were engaging in illicit acts after teleporting right into the middle of our ambush! We tried to break them up but…" her eyes focused on him. "This milk-drinker here decided it'd be amusing to grope me."

"Milk-drinker?!" Garth protested.

"Not the time, Garth," Robyn urged him, before batting her eyes at the man. "Please, sir. It was honestly just a huge accident. I accidently teleported us there, and it wasn't intentional. We're upstanding citizens of the Empire, honest."

Somehow, that seemed to work. "Captain," he murmured. "They're not on the list. Maybe we should…"

"Send them to the block," she ordered, glaring intently at Garth.

The man sighed softly. "By your orders, captain." Turning back to the both of them, he said, "Don't worry. We'll send your remains back home. Wait to be called to the block with the others."

With that, the two of them walked to stand in front of the line while Robyn and I trudged to the prisoners. "I hope you're happy," he hissed at her. "Now we're both dead because you decided to do something stupid like bake us skooma rolls!"

"I told you, it was an accident," she shot back.

"As was teleporting us to Skyrim, I bet."

"Sorry, I was a little distracted by the huge orgasm I was getting from _my brother_!"

His cheeks turned a bright red. "We will never speak of this again for the rest of our lives. All five minutes of them."

Robyn's eyes fell to her feet in disappointment. How could she explain to her brother that she had never felt so much love and affection from him before? Dibella smiled on love of all kinds, even the strange. Even in her Dibellan training at the hands of her sisters, she'd never felt such love than she had from her brother.

"Read them their last rites," the captain instructed the priestess.

As she began her spiel, praying to the eight divines for our immortal souls, one of the members of the stormcloaks let out a groan. "For the love of Talos, shut up and get on with it!" he demanded. Moving to just before the block, he fell to his knees and laid his head on the chopping block. "My ancestors are smiling on me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Beside Garth, Robyn began quickly chanting the rites for the man under her breath. The last thing she wanted was to see him cursed to a hellish eternity. There was a firm thunk as the man's head was removed from his shoulders.

Exclamations of all sorts echoed from around the two. Some were cries of "Justice!" others were respectful words for the dead. A strange and alien roar floated through the breeze, causing a chill to run down Garth's spine.

"What was that?" the man with the clipboard asked.

"Who cares?" the Captain snarled before glaring at the older brother. "You! Pervert! You're up next."

"M-me?"

Another roar came out. "There it was again!"

"I said, 'Next Prisoner!'"

The man nervously looked back to the brother with a nod. "You heard her prisoner. To the block, nice and easy."

As Garth stepped forward, all he could feel was contempt for his sister. This was their life. He worked hard to be a respectable member of society, and she, in all of her stupidity and carefree nature, made messes that he got into by association.

"I love you, Garth," Robyn called to him as the headsmen raised his axe. Her brother said nothing in response, waiting for the moment when he'd die with honor and dignity. Suddenly, a heavy weight crashed down on the tower, sending the earth shaking beneath them.

Garth's eyes shot open to stare past the headsman up at the biggest monstrosity he'd ever seen. This creature was enormous and winged. In his head, he knew exactly what it was he was looking at, but he could hardly believe it. A dragon.

"Fus roh dah!" It roared in an ancient tongue, sending a concussive blast outwards that scattered Imperials and prisoners alike.

Realizing her chance, Robyn ran to her brother and helped him to his feet. "This way!" Ralof cried, waving to them from another tower. "The gods won't give us another chance!" The siblings rushed for shelter, just as a spurt of flame jettisoned behind them.

Slamming the door shut, the two leaned against it breathing heavily. "What is that thing?!" Robyn gasped. "Was that a dragon?! Those aren't real. They're just legends!"

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric pointed out, now having worked off his gag. "We need to get to safety, who knows how much longer we have until…" His words were cut off as the dragon's head slammed through the upper wall of the tower.

"Yol toor shul!"

Fire erupted through the upper deck of the tower, before the dragon took off once more. Garth ran up the stairs to find that the upper story of a house next door was revealed. They had a path out. "Robyn, come on!" he instructed.

As she reached the top too, he gave her a quick shove, sending her screaming down to the wooden floor with a pained thud. Jumping after her, he quickly helped her too her feet and charged down to the first floor. "Why would you do that?!" she cried. "Why not just tell me to jump?!"

"With your little chicken legs? Not likely," he scoffed, pulling her after him. Just as they rounded the corner, the man with the clipboard was there, gesturing for a child a to come to him. "Yor tool shul!" The dragon roared, sending flame down the pathway, but the man managed to grab the kid and pull him to safety before either could be incinerated.

"Bless you, Hadvar," the boy's father sobbed, holding him to his chest.

"You're alive!" Hadvar cried when he saw the two. "Come on! I'll make sure you stay that way. Stay close to the wall!"

Sure enough, the dragon peered over, just as the three flattened themselves. With another archaic screech, he incinerated the imperial forces that had attempted to subvert him. "Go, go!" `Garth instructed his sister, and they began to run as fast as possible. "Get into the keep! Once we get there we'll be safe!"

As they reached the entrance with Hadvar, Ralof charged forward as well, nearly running full force into the Imperial soldier. "Ralof you damned traitor!" Hadvar accused.

"You're not stopping us this time, Hadvar! Come with me you two! We'll get to freedom!"

"Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovrngarde!"

Before Robyn could protest, Garth chased after the stormcloak, dragging his sister behind him. As they entered the keep, they slammed the door shut, allowing them to finally catch their breath. Inside, however, another stormcloak lay dead on the ground.

As Robyn bent over him, she began saying his rites once more. "Well, that certainly was exciting, eh?" Ralof asked Garth.

"Too much excitement for me personally," he agreed, holding out his wrists. "Mind giving me a hand with these binds?"

"Ah, sure thing. Sorry." As he cut him free, Ralof looked at Robyn. "Hey, uhh...is she going to be all right? I know some women folk can be…"

"Don't," Garth warned him, rubbing his wrists. "She's fine, trust me. If anything, she probably doesn't even get the severity of what's going on."

Despite his hurtful comment, Robyn stayed silent. Her brother was upset, she knew, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response. "Take his armor," Ralof offered of the dead man. "He won't be using it anymore, so you may as well. Give the axe a few swings, too. We'll get out of here together. I've got family in Riverwood nearby that we can hole up with."

"Thanks a bunch. You stormcloaks aren't nearly as bad as the empire paints you to be," Garth told him.

Ralof stifled a laugh. "Those asshole-munching elf lovers! They've shown their true faces today! They wouldn't even give Ulfric a fair trial! They knew if they did, no Nord would possibly speak against him."

Garth slipped the armor over his torso to find that it fit rather snugly. Moving his arms to ensure it had enough movement for him to fight, he picked up the waraxe and tested its weight with a few swings. "Don't worry, Robyn," he told her. "I'm going to get you out of this, okay? Just stay next to me and I'll keep you safe."

"Okay," she murmured meekly, nuzzling up against him. She knew she was acting weak, but she would honestly act any way she could to feel the same warmth and affection her brother had given her the previous night. Sure enough, he wrapped an arm around her in a half-embrace before Ralof cursed.

"The gates locked. Let's see about the other one."

Before he could test it though, they could hear the sounds of Imperials storming down the hallway. "Get down," Garth instructed, pulling his sister to the side of the gate. Ralof flanked the other part of the door, nodding to the brother to show he understood the plan.

When the Imperials came in, they'd get the drop on them. Sure enough, when the gate swung open, iron and steel began to fly. As Garth's axe clashed with the captain's sword, Ralof barely managed to overcome Hadvar.

The captain, however, managed to overpower the older sibling. Just as she rose her blade, she shot him a smirk. "This is to restore the honor you stole from your sister, you sick bastard!"

Suddenly, a spurt of flame engulfed her, causing her to scream out in agony before collapsing to the ground. Rolling over quickly, Garth grabbed up his axe and drove it down onto her neck, decapitating her completely.

When he looked to the source of the flame, his sister stood there, her fingers splayed and smoke trailing from their tips. "Robyn?! You know destruction magic?!"

"What?" she scoffed. "Did you really think all I learned in the temple was out to sleep around? We have to defend ourselves somehow!"

"Just surprised you saved me is all."

"Really? You're my brother! I love you, Garth. I'd never let anyone hurt you. Especially not some ungrateful bitch who can't appreciate you the way I do."

"Well...this is awkward," Ralof coughed. "Perhaps we should save this touching family...interaction...for later? There's still a dragon flying about outside."

"Right," Garth agreed. "Let's move."

Rushing down through the keep, the siblings managed to fight their way through until they reached a room with two men in leather hoods. "Gods, it's a torture room," Ralof gasped.

"They'll pay for this," Garth swore under his breath. Drawing his axe, he charged forward, burying it into the back of the torturer's skull. Robyn narrowly avoided the assistant's bolts of lightning before returning with a spell of her own.

The man cried out as fire engulfed him, before collapsing into a charred heap. "I must say, your magic is quite impressive," Ralof complimented the girl. "You ever think about joining the college in Winterhold? You'd make big waves."

Before Robyn could respond, her brother pointed towards one of the cages. "Hey, there's a spell book in here. Robyn, look around for a lockpick. I'll see if I can get the door open."

"You can pick a lock?" she asked in surprise. "I always thought you were the straight laced type."

"Yeah, so did I," he huffed. "Right now, I doubt breaking and entering is too high in the list of bad things we could be doing, so I'm willing to sacrifice my ideals for our survival."As the door swung open, he stepped aside gesturing for her to grab the contents of the cage. Feel free to change. We'll scout ahead so you can have some privacy."

As the two men left, Robyn sighed and began to strip from her robes. For once, she'd wished her brother would have stayed to watch.

* * *

Robyn smiled as she cheerfully watched her brother tear into her moonsugar-laced sweet rolls. He'd given her so much crap over the years, it was time for payback. He'd most likely do something super embarrassing, and best of all, she'd be right there to have caught it all.

After he ate two, he reached for a third one, but Robyn pulled the tray away with a giggle. "I think you've had enough big brother. You've already swallowed two of them whole. Do you even taste food or does it just go down a hatch into a bottomless pit?"

"M-more," he slurred, moving closer to her.

Success! Her plan had worked. As she tried to shove away the rolls behind her, he slowly crawled on his hands and knees towards her. He was trying to stretch around her to reach it, but Robyn kept it just out of his reach until her brother suddenly shoved his lips against hers.

She gave a muffled cry of protest before he swept her arms from under her, causing her to fall on to her back with him on top of her. His hands grasped her wrists, pinning them above her as he began to kiss and nibble on her throat.

"B-brother?" she gasped, but the only response she received was a muffled grunt into her neck. She tried to fight against his grip, but being from the fighter's guild he was just too strong. She couldn't use any magic like this, but worse was the way her body was reacting to the assault.

A tingle of excitement began to build in her that she recognized as a sign from on high from Dibella. It was the same sensation she'd felt when her sisters at the temple performed their induction ceremony with that wonderful vibrating Dwemer artifact.

However, the feeling she had with her brother was far more intense than it had been at the temple. Being unable to force him off of her, she attempted to reason with him. "Garth, this...this isn't right. I mean...you're...and I'm...What would our parents say?"

His hands lifted from her wrists, and for a moment she hoped (and feared) that she'd managed to convince him, until he reached up and removed his own shirt, tossing it away. A sharp breath escaped Robyn's lips.

She knew her brother was fit. It'd be difficult to be in the fighter's guild otherwise, but he was gorgeous. His muscles were lithe and taut, and when he moved, every piece of him seemed to shift and flex so perfectly.

Her cheeks began to burn a bright red as she stared up at him, not budging an inch, despite her new freedom. Even as he began tearing her robes open, she didn't utter a sound, less in any fear that he would harm her, and more in bliss at the thought of being ravaged.

She couldn't be more certain now. This was Dibella's will. The Goddess had heard her prayers for her brother to find love in the temple, and in an ironic twist of fate, was now showing that he had it in front of him the entire time.

As his lips wrapped around her nipple and began to suck, she arched her back, pressing it closer to him. Her arms instinctively rose to wrap around her brother. She ran her fingers through his hair and clung to him desperately.

The two were in a torrential downpour of bliss on the stormy ocean of desire, and he was the life preserver she had. "Brother, do you love me?" she managed to gasp out. She wasn't sure why the question escaped her lips, but she had to know.

An affirmative groan came from his throat as he continued to trail feverish kisses down her body. When he'd reached her navel, he paused for a moment. If he stopped now, Robyn was certain she'd go mad. This had stopped being a strange, yet enjoyable act. She was deep in need now, and she knew that only Garth could give her what her body yearned for.

He slipped her undergarments off of her legs. Again, she put up no struggle. Her thighs and mound were completely bare, as was commanded of the Dibellan priestesses. Those who were of the highest order were allowed to grow their pubic hair, but most preferred to remain shaven.

When her brother placed his lips upon her lower ones, divine waves began to crash in her very soul. It felt _**good**_! The way his mouth and tongue caressed her insides and clit with such amazing proficiency made Robyn question whether or not her brother indeed needed her prayers to begin with.

Surely a man without a lover his entire life could not be this skilled on his first try. Still, he continued to prove her wrong again and again. The hand that gripped his head in thoughts of guiding him, now found itself uselessly resting there as she moaned her gratitude to her Goddess.

The sounds she made were her own personal hymns, and this she concluded, was the sign she needed to show that she was doing right by her beliefs. What fears she'd had about sweaty ugly men coming to the temple for instruction were gone now, because she knew that after this, even attractive men would not be able to sate her as her brother had.

It wasn't long before her body arched and her toes curled, before releasing all of the pent up divine bliss in a sweet holy orgasm. Even as she lay panting, her brother continued his work, licking the remnants of her joy from her folds.

"N-no more," she breathed, unsure if her body could continue to take such pleasures and survive. Her brother, however, was not finished. He stood, stripping from the rest of his clothing, much to Robyn's awe.

Garth's endowments were as impressive as the rest of his body. The temple's divine artifact seemed like a toy compared to the great warhammer her brother had had tucked away. Fear gripped Robyn tightly as she attempted to move away, but the anticipation of her brother's worship to Dibella and her ensuing pleasure forced her to remain still.

As he once more crawled over her body, she was certain her heart would explode out of her chest. It was racing so fast, she felt as if she'd just run across all of Tamriel. Drawing him into her embrace, this time, she kissed him lovingly, moaning divine words of grace into his lips.

As his tip began to slip into her prepared passage, she struggled to make room for Garth's girth. Divines! How much more could he possibly have to put in? The familiar tickle of magic began to trickle forth as he grasped her legs, pulling them up to drape over his shoulders.

Soon, he was thrusting inside of her, so deep that she could feel him tickling her womb through her stretched cervix. Despite that this was her first time with a true man, there was no pain as the other priestesses had advised her. She felt no tearing or horrible sensation of burning, other than the fiery passion that rolled off of her brother.

As his thrusts sped faster, Robyn could not help but to cry out prayers to Dibella of gratitude for this gift. Such pleasure, such bliss, it made even his earlier treatment pale in comparison.

The younger sibling could scarcely control herself. The magic she'd felt was no longer a gentle brook, but a raging river that flooded her entire being as pinkish light enveloped them both. If her brother noticed, he didn't react, and when the light faded, they were in darkness.

Trees stretched up into a starry expanse, and soft chill of freshly powdered snow pressed against Robyn's back. She didn't have time to even contemplate such a thing, as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her gibbering grew louder, to the point of becoming incoherent as she tightened her grip on her brother's member and came.

The blissful stupor came in violent waves as her brother showed his physical endurance, pounding deep inside of her with love and abandon. His fingers dug into her hips, but Robyn cared little, so lost was she to her own ecstasy.

Her brother's cock twitched inside of her, and through her bliss, the fear that he'd cum inside of her barely penetrated. Suddenly, hands were upon them, and there was shouting as the two were separated. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she tried her best to answer any questions that were asked of her.

Her responses came between heartfelt sighs. Her brother still wished to worship Dibella it seemed, by the way that he grasped the smaller armored woman who was attempting to subdue him. When he finally erupted, arcing cum onto the woman's face and hair with great force, Robyn gave another sigh.

There was a certain envy that rested in the back of her mind, wishing that it had been herself to experience her brother's offering to Dibella. Instead, she found herself shoved into the back of the cabin with her robes pulled around her for decency, and her exhausted brother asleep beside her.

The other soldiers struggled to keep the woman from leaping onto Garth, and for a moment, Robyn felt pity for her. She couldn't appreciate the wonderful gift that had been given to her, but that pity was quickly drowned in glee as her brother moved to cuddle beside her in the cold, and she in turn rested against him.

This was the start of her first day in Skyrim.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 2

 **AN: Hey there guys. If you're fans of my other works, please feel free to leave me a message or a review. I can't promise to respond to all of them, but I do love to hear from my readers. I know I haven't touched this one in a while, but I felt pretty inspired today. For those of you who don't know, I have a YouTube channel now. It's KibaElunal, just like my fanfiction name. If you go there, you can find me streaming games like Dark Cloud and Smite. I also am doing readings for the first book in my Original Warren High series. Be sure to subscribe and get notifications for when I'm streaming so you can pop in and say 'Hi'. Thank you all for your support, I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

When Robyn caught up with Ralof and Garth, the Stormcloak gave a low whistle. "Wow, you look incredible," he complimented. "They suit you well."

"Really?" she asked, squirming uncomfortably. "They feel a little small."

Garth had to agree with his sister. They were tight enough that it bunched up in all the right places, revealing a small portion of her pale thighs, pinched by the tight stockings. When he realized that Ralof was still staring, he nudged him with his elbow. "Ralof, which direction now?"

"Erm, right…! I can feel a breeze coming out through the back here. We should head to Riverwood. We can lay low there for a while."

"Excellent. Then, first chance we get, Robyn and I can return to Cyrodiil."

"But Garth... "

He glared at her. "No 'buts', Robyn. I'm returning to the Fighter's Guild, and you're going back to your priestess duties. We'll put this thing behind us, and that'll be it."

"You can't return," Ralof murmured.

Garth wheeled on him. "And why not?"

"Did you forget, big brother? We're fugitives from the Empire. We can't ever return."

The older sibling's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh no. No, no, no…"

"Hey, it's okay," Robyn tried, wrapping her arms around him. "Everything will be okay. We can make a new life for us here. Besides, you've always wanted adventure, right? Well what more of an adventure is there than making a new life in Skyrim?"

"She speaks the truth lad," Ralof said, clasping Garth on the shoulder. "And truth be told, you handled yourself well back there against the Imperials. You'd make a mighty fine Stormcloak."

"And blue really brings out the color of your eyes," his sister chimed in.

The warrior remained silent. This was not how he wanted to live his life. Cyrodiil was his home. Adventure was great, but returning home was one of the most vital parts of it. Now, he couldn't return. And he knew _exactly_ who's fault it was.

"Sorry, Ralof," he murmured. "No offense, but this fight isn't my fight. I'm no son of Skyrim. After we settle in at Riverwood, I'll figure something out."

The man ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, but nodded in understanding. "Maybe I can offer you a bit of advice. The College in Winterhold is home to the most powerful mages in all of Tamriel. Perhaps if you visit them, they'll be able to teleport you back home."

"Really?"

Ralof held up his hands. "I'm no mage, so I can't say for certain. But they have the biggest library in Skyrim. If no one there can get you home, they'll be able to point you in the right direction."

Garth gave a cheer before turning to Robyn, only to see the disappointment on her face. Immediately, his smile turned back to a scowl. "Well then, sis?" he spat. "What's your plan? Stay here and become a dirt farmer?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Well, Riverwood is still a way's away. It should give you plenty of time to think about it." With a huff, her older brother turned away and marched deeper into the cave. Stealing one last glance at the young mage, Ralof then hurried after him.

* * *

As the group broke into the sunlight outside, Robyn shielded her eyes to allow them to adjust. It was so bright, and now that day had broken, it felt as if all of Skyrim had exploded into color. Cyrodiil was so busy and loud, but somehow, it made the world feel more muted.

Now though, with all of the splendor of Skyrim, Robyn felt a blissful wind sooth her sad heart. _How can Garth not love this place?_ _Maybe he just needs some time._ Even her thoughts helped to restore hope for her older brother.

As they walked down the cobblestone path, a loud roar could be heard up ahead. "Down!" Garth hissed, tackling his sister behind a clump of rocks. With him laying on top of her, Robyn's heart was racing.

A large shadow fell over the three, and it wasn't difficult to see what it was. The dragon had followed them. Yet...it didn't seem as if he'd noticed their presence. Instead, it flapped its wings and soared off into the distance, until it disappeared behind one of Skyrim's many beautiful peaks.

The irony of the situation was staggering. Still, once it'd passed, so too did the moment of fear. Garth stood, offering his sister his hand to help her back up. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah."

"Good." His concern touched Robyn, so she once again hugged him tightly. This time, however, he pushed her away. "Don't think this changes anything," he growled. "My life is ruined thanks to you."

"Then why…"

"Because you're my sister, and even though I can't stand you, you're still my responsibility. At least until you're either married or living in the temple. Then you'll _finally_ be somebody else's problem."

When his sister didn't respond, Garth was convinced the discussion was over. The rest of the trip was in relative silence, save for the babbling of the river and the occasional chirp of the birds.

"Well, here we are," Ralof said, breaking the quiet. "Riverwood. I guess this is where we part ways, huh?"

"I guess so. Thanks for the help, friend." Garth extended his hand to shake, but Ralof just stared at it. The Stormcloak stepped forward, clapping his hand on Garth's shoulder and pulling him so only the two could be heard.

"A word of advice, _friend_. In Skyrim, family means everything, understand? You can be angry at your sister, but you treat her well, understand? One day, she may not be there to have your back."

With that, he released him and walked away, leaving Garth just standing there in shock. When surprise gave way to anger, he wanted so badly to knock Ralof's teeth in. " _Have_ _ **my**_ _back? Where the hell does he get off? If anything, she's the one who needs me!_ " Garth thought.

Swallowing his bitter emotions, he turned back to his sister. "Okay, Robyn, first things first. We need to secure some traveling supplies. Did you manage to find anything worthwhile in Helgen?"

The younger one shook her head. "Just a few septims. Barely enough for a night at the inn."

"Not even enough for that. We'd be lucky to afford one room."

"I wouldn't mind sharing," she murmured. Her brother however ignored her.

"Okay, plan B. Split up and look around town. I'm sure we could find some odd jobs for people to make a bit of coin. You take the South side. I'll take the North. You run into trouble or finish early, meet up at the inn."

Before she could even agree, he left her. It was for the best, Robyn decided. Right now, she felt as if she were going to explode. Be it from anger, tears, or desire, it didn't matter. Her brother was so infuriating, yet she loved him with all of her heart. And now, it seemed with all of her body, too.

Even when he was shouting in her face, all she could think about was his nude form pressed against hers. Wrapping her arms around herself, she gave a shiver, until a man came up behind her and draped a coat over her shoulders.

"Chilly?" he asked.

"Oh! Thank you," she replied, turning to face the young, handsome blonde.

"Not at all. That's a bard's duty, after all. Sweep young ladies off their feet, and occasionally sacrifice his coat for their comfort." He offered his hand with a charming smile. "My name's Sven. What's yours?"

"Robyn."

"A beautiful name. Tell me fair Robyn, what brings you to Riverwood? A lady of your class surely belongs elsewhere."

Robyn reached up with her hand to tuck a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were a light pink, and she quickly used her Dibellan training to put on an air of tenderness. "You flatter me. Actually, my boyfriend and I are just passing through. Please don't take this the wrong way."

Sven gave a light chuckle before shaking his head. "You've no worries from me," he swore. "No, I fear my heart belongs to another." The smile on his face quickly faded to a frown. "If not for _him_ I'd be happily married by now."

"Him?" she asked.

"That damn knife-ear thinks he can get his grubby hands on my Camilla. He doesn't deserve a woman of her caliber." Realizing what he said, he quickly apologize. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose my composure. After all, they've only been talking on her morning walks. It's not as if I've a reason to be jealous."

"I don't know," Robyn pointed out. "That sounds pretty romantic to me."

The bard recoiled in horror. How that thought hadn't occurred to him, Robyn didn't know. He quickly recovered though. "Wait! I have an idea. Do you think you could help me?"

"Oh...I don't know," she murmured. "My broth– I mean my boyfriend and I need to focus on getting some coin to travel."

"I can help! I'll give you some money in exchange for a favor. Enough to take a carriage anywhere you like in Skyrim." Robyn eagerly agreed. With that much money, she'd be able to get back into her brother's good graces. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll write a scathing letter to Camilla, with the crudest and unflattering verse I can muster. Difficult, I know, but I'm confident I can make it work. Then, all you have to do is deliver the letter to her."

"I don't understand," she replied. "How will that make things better? If anything, that'll just push her further towards the other man."

"Because…" he sang cheerfully, finishing up the note and offering it to her. "You're going to tell her that it was written by Faendal. When she reads it, she'll be so disgusted by him that she'll come running back into my arms."

Robyn's jaw nearly dropped. She suddenly wanted no part in this. "But that's horrible! What if she loves him? Would you really take away her chance at happiness for your own selfish desires?"

"Selfish?" he retorted with a snort. "This is far from selfish! That hunting hillbilly could never provide for her the way I could. Trust me, it's better this way."

For a moment, Robyn considered it, but she finally surrendered and took the parchment. With that, she returned Sven's coat and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Notify me when you've completed the task."

" _Not likely",_ she thought. The only way she could make this right would be to tell Camilla the truth about the letter. So long as she knew the truth, then Robyn could rest knowing that it was her decision, and not anyone else's.

* * *

"Excuse me, if you could just spare a few septims in exchange for some labor…" _SLAM!_ The blacksmith shut the door in Garth's face. The warrior gave a sigh and continued towards the lumber mill. Maybe he could make some money there.

"Psst. Hey, you."

He looked around himself for the source of the voice. That's when he saw a wood elf waving to him from a secluded area. "Me?" Garth asked.

"Yeah. You looking for some work?"

The older sibling had to avoid giving a cheer. "Definitely!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," the man lectured. He beckoned Garth to him, and when the two were alone, her turned back. "Listen, it's a little bit odd, but I've got some coin for you if you're willing to do something for me."

"Look buddy, I'm flattered, but I'm not really into dudes."

"What? No! Look, do you see that woman over there?"

Garth followed the man's finger over to the trading outpost. "Yeah? What of her?"

"Her name is Camilla. And I must say, I'm quite smitten with her. Would you be willing to deliver her something for me?"

"You want me to pass love letters to her?"

"Yes. I'm certain that the moment she reads it, she'll be so smitten with me, she'll just fall right into my arms."

"And you'll pay me for this?" he pressed. "Why not just give it to her yourself?"

"Alas, I am too shy. All you need do is give this letter to her and come back. When she reads it, she'll be so happy that she's sure to pay you for your service of delivering it to her."

This was far from the work he had in mind. Still, pay was pay. Garth needed to get himself and his sister back home as fast as humanly possible. They could always lay low there. After all, the only ones who were after them had died in Helgen. Their names weren't even on the list of executions.

Taking the paper from the elf, he gave a polite nod before walking towards the tradehouse. Just as he reached for the doorknob, however, his sister showed up beside him. "Oh, hello," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly. "You're supposed to be looking for work on the other side of town. You know...away from me?"

Robyn frowned. "I am here for work. I found something that will get us enough money to take a carriage to anywhere we want in Skyrim."

"Truly?" Garth asked in surprise. "That's great news."

"You haven't had any luck then?" she questioned.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I've got a letter to deliver, so it's probably not worth a lot of coin."

"Oh, really? That's odd. I'm delivering a letter, too. Who's yours for?"

"Camilla."

"As is mine."

Robyn became suspicious of the piece of paper her brother had in his hand. "And tell me, who did you say that letter came from?"

"I didn't," Garth sighed. "Nor do I care. The man didn't give me his name. I'm just going to hand her the letter, take my payment, and be done with it. I'm a courier, not a singing telegram."

This made it even more important for Robyn that both told the truth. She knew her brother didn't have the same head for romance that she did, but even he knew right from wrong...mostly.

Pushing open the door, the siblings were greeted by an argument between a man and a woman. Judging by the way they fought, they were siblings as well. "For the last time, no!" the man shouted at the woman. "No heroics, no swashbuckling, no adventures. It's too dangerous, damn it."

"Well _something_ has to be done!" Camilla retorted.

Garth cleared his throat, causing them both to immediately drop their disagreement. "Excuse us," the shop keep said. "Welcome to the Riverwood Trader. What are you in the market for? We've got plenty of weapons and armor if you like, or I may have a dusty spellbook around here if that's more your speed."

"Actually, we're here for Camilla," Robyn explained, flashing him a smile.

"For me?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Garth and Robyn both presented their letters. "Sven wrote this," the young priestess explained. "He wants to frame Faendal because he's jealous."

Camilla unrolled her letter first, scrolling the contents with her eyes. "Truly? What a ridiculous man. As if Faendal would ever write something like this. He's far too down-to-earth for love letters anyhow."

"Well, this one may cheer you up," Garth offered. "Given to me by a friend."

This time, as Camilla began to read the letter, her eyes became wide with each word. Her body language immediately shifted as she nervously bit her lip. "What is it?" Robyn asked. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"W-who did you say gave this to you?" the shopkeeper's sister questioned.

"A friend."

"A 'friend', you say?" she asked coyly.

Garth seemed puzzled but nodded. "Yes."

Camilla suddenly threw her arms around Garth. Leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. He gave a surprised grunt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

His younger sister was in such shock, she couldn't help but to stand there. As soon as Camilla pulled away, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh my," she gasped. "I've never had any man speak to me like this before. Much less through a letter."

"What?!" Robyn cried. "He didn't write that letter!"

"Right, a 'friend' did," Camilla replied with a playful wink. "You've no need to be so shy my dear. If you can walk the walk as well as you can talk the talk, I'm all yours." The shopkeeper's sister nuzzled against his chest, causing him to turn a bright red.

His own sister felt lost for words. Worse, because she'd told the truth, Camilla was probably dumping Sven for her brother. And Robyn was the one who wanted her brother! Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled the warrior out of the woman's grip with a huff. "Garth, don't you have something to ask her?" she pressed.

"Oh! Oh, right," he surrendered. "Look, Robyn's right. I really didn't write that letter. I'm just the delivery guy. Do you think you could spare a few coins for the delivery? My sister and I are trying to save up some funds."

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Alright, lover. I'll play along," she sighed. "I don't have the coins to pay you for delivering this letter to me. Though I'm sure I can think of some other way to pay you…"

Looking deep into Garth's eyes, she gave him a sultry pout before sticking her tongue into her cheek. It wasn't the most subtle offer for a blow job, but it seemed to escape the shopkeeper's notice.

"Actually, I have a job for you," the trader commented. "A few days ago, we had a break in. Some bandits made off with an heirloom. A golden statue shaped like a dragon's claw."

"Lucan…" Camilla groaned, glaring daggers at him. "They're not interested in…"

"If you retrieve it for me, I'll give you two hundred and fifty septims," he interrupted.

"Done!" Garth declared, rushing over to him and shaking his hand. "Don't worry, I'll track down these bandits for you. No worries!"

"Wait, Garth! You don't even know where the bandits are," Robyn argued.

"Actually, I can help with that," said Lucan. "The guards managed to track them down to Bleak Falls Barrow, just outside of town. But you know how we Nords are. Everyone's superstitious. They won't step foot in there. Bring the claw back here, and the money's yours."

"I won't let you down," the older brother promised. "I'll leave immediately."

"I'll come with you!" Camilla squealed, following him to the door.

"Me, too," Robyn quickly chirped.

"Absolutely not. Robyn, it isn't safe. You're to stay here, understand?"

"Finally, a man with some sense," Lucan cried. "That goes double for you Camilla."

"Garth, pleeeease?" Robyn begged, grabbing him by the arm. "I can help you! Remember, I saved you in Helgen."

"No."

"But I can help!" The younger sister tightened her grip on his arm. "Besides, I know a spell to help track down the object. Together, we'll have more strength in numbers. Who even knows how many bandits there are. You're strong, but you can't take them all on yourself."

The warrior had to admit, she had a point. Staring into her eyes for a long while, he knew she wouldn't back down, and so finally gave a sigh of surrender. "Fine. You can come with me."

"Yes!'

"Excellent," Camilla said. "And with three, it'll be even safer."

"Not a chance," Lucan argued. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" she challenged. "He's allowing his sister to come along."

"That's _his_ sister. You're _my_ sister, and I say 'you're staying here'."

"Well, he'll at least need a guide to walk him to the bridge."

"Fine! But not a step further."

"Fine!"

* * *

When they reached the edge of town, Camilla paused. Garth and Robyn turned back to look at her. "It's just up there," she grumbled, pointing to the mountain path. "Right past the old watch tower and to the North. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," the older sibling replied. "And don't worry, we'll be just fine. Just relax. That claw will be safe in the shop in no time at all."

Overcome with emotion, Camilla kissed Garth passionately again. This time, he allowed himself to enjoy it, and even pulled her body against his. "Hurry back, my love. Tonight, as a reward, I'll check off every wish in your letter. It'll be a night you'll never forget."

Robyn pushed her way between them and pulled her brother after her. "Come on, bro. Daylight's wasting. It's dangerous to climb in the dark." Garth followed after her, turning momentarily to wave farewell to Camilla one last time. "I hope your pleased with yourself," his sister said when they were alone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Taking credit for someone else's love letter? You're above that, Garth," she commented.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Says the one who drugged her own brother."

"It was an _accident_ ," she snapped.

"That doesn't make it better."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised," Robyn huffed. "Honestly, your first instinct is to have sex with your sister? You're a disgusting pervert."

That did it. "Hey! It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't drugged me and then on top of that taken a job as a slut!"

"We're not sluts!"

"Just because you're a holy slut, doesn't mean you're not still a slut."

Robyn gave a low growl, wheeling on her brother, ready to claw his eyes out. The moment she did though, she saw them. "Garth, wolves!"

Immediately, he spun around, drawing his weapon and holding his shield in front of him. "Stay behind me, Robyn," he whispered to her. "Back away slowly."

As they did, she could hear the snarls from behind them as well. They were surrounded. She turned, pressing her back against her brothers. "No good," she replied. "We'll have to fight them."

"Let's see what your made of, dear sister," he grinned.

Howls echoed in the air as one of the beasts lunged forth from the brush. Garth swung his blade upward, managing to easily disembowel the wolf before spinning to cut off the head of another.

"Ha! That's two down."

There was a loud _WOOSH_ from behind Garth. When he turned to look, his sister stood, smoke trailing from her fingertips. All around her were the incinerated corpses of wolves. "Five," she beamed.

"It's not a contest," Garth grumbled, sheathing his weapon and brushing past her.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they scaled the mountain top further. At this point, the sun was beginning to set, and Robyn felt as if the days in Skyrim were far shorter than those in Cyrodiil.

"Brother, I'm cold," she whimpered as a particularly biting gale stung at her exposed skin.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't wear a jacket before teleporting us half way across the world." Despite his grumpy response, he moved to the other side of his sister, holding up his shield to block the wind for her. "Is that better?" he asked.

His younger sibling nodded, nuzzling against him. The heavy armor that he wore had tufts of fur between the layers of chainmail. Because of that, her brother felt soft in her arms, and the warmth of his body contrasted with the coldness of his recent treatment of her.

"I'm really sorry, Garth," she murmured to him.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry you almost died because of me. If you want to, I'll do whatever I can to help you get back to Cyrodiil. Even if it means you'll hate me forever."

Garth looked down at the beautiful blonde and gave a sigh. Sheathing his weapon, he wrapped an arm around her for a side hug. "Thank you for that, Robyn. And don't worry. Forever is a long time to change my mind."

That's when the crunch of another pair of boots in the snow got their attention. Immediately, the two parted, turning to find three armed thugs standing in their way. "What do we have here? A couple of love birds out on a moonlit stroll?"

The other two started to chuckle sinisterly as they eyed Robyn. Garth reached for his sword, but one of them was faster. The creaking sound of their bow silenced the laughter as they took aim between Robyn's eyes.

"Now, now. No need to get all antsy," the first one argued. "Tell you what. You can both give us everything you've got, including your weapons and armor, and we'll let you walk back down the mountain, free as the birds you are. Or...you keep your weapons and armor, and the boys spend the night with the girl for a bit of fun."

"Wait, I thought the plan was we just kill the guy, take all of his weapons and armor and still have fun with the girl. What happened to that plan?"

"Idiot, it was a bluff," the third retorted, slapping the guy on the back of the head.

"Our first plan was a bluff?" the second one replied, rubbing his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, cat's out of the bag now," the first sighed. Giving a signal, the one with the bow changed targets to Garth. "Okay, buddy. Jigs up. Sorry it's got to end all bloody like, but we can't risk you being a hero now, can we?" When he didn't respond the first one chuckled. "Look at him boys. He's so scared, he can't even speak. Think he'll wet himself before he dies?"

The three began to laugh even harder, until there was a sickening crunch from the impact of Garth's fist. The first one's skull shattered under the second one fired his bow, but the warrior was faster. He deflected the arrow off of his shield before slipping under the archer's guard.

"Robyn, the third one!" he called.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the third one cackled tossing a knife back and forth between his hands. Robyn just glared at him before swinging her leg and kicking him as hard as she could in the groin.

With the third one on his knees, Garth slid behind the archer, snagging his bow from his grip. Kicking him in the back of the leg, he drove him into the same position as his partner. The bowstring tightened around the bandit's throat as Garth forced him still.

A second went by, then two. The bandit's eyes began to close as he made gurgling noises in an attempt to breathe.

There was a sickening crack, revealing that the younger sister had just snapped the neck of the second bandit. An impressive feat for one of her size. Her older brother had to admit that he was impressed by her fighting ability, especially since he had no clue where she could have picked it up.

The bandit in his grasp began to fade, and when his struggles finally ceased, Garth dropped his corpse a few seconds later. Just for good measure, he gave him a good kick in the side. If he was still alive, he'd wake up to find his ribs broken, and one nightmare of a headache.

"Was that it?" Robyn asked as she rifled through the bandit's pockets. "I thought this would be harder. Scratch that, we're not done. This guy doesn't have the claw. What about yours?"

"Nah. These are just lookouts. If the bandits are holding up in the barrow, then we've only found the tip of the iceberg. I have a sinking suspicion that this won't be an easy job."

His younger sister brushed a lock of disheveled hair from her face before standing up and walking alongside her brother. It wasn't long until both stood at the base of the enormous stone steps. They'd finally reached Bleak Falls Barrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 3

Almost immediately after reaching the top of the steps, the siblings were set upon by more of the thugs. This time, there was no offer for mercy, real or fake. Garth leapt in front of his sister, just as one of the bandits drew her arrow and fired.

With a solid thunk, it hit the metal shield and ricocheted to the ground. "Thanks Garth," Robyn said, turning to arc a bolt of electricity at an enemy. The warhammer he was holding grew hot, and the smell of his hands burning on the metal handle filled the air, only to be lost in the wind.

"Stay beside me Robyn. They may not seem tough, but we still don't know how many there are."

"Okay."

The two archers continued firing a barrage of arrows at the older brother, but his shield and reflexes was more than a match. When at last they'd run out of arrows, they drew axes and rushed towards him.

With a swipe of his own axe, Garth snapped off the arrows embedded in his shield, only just in time to block a swipe from a bandit. Garth put all of his weight into his shoulder, smashing the heavy metal plate into his foe's nose.

The other bandit, however, took her opening. With a swing, she embedded her weapon into his side, but the edge struck bone. It wasn't a lethal blow, but it still hurt when she cruelly ripped the axe free.

"Brother!" Robyn cried, before glaring at the woman. One of her hands ignited in burning flames. The jet was powerful enough to ward the bandit away, while her left hand glowed with a white light.

Where there was once a deep gash, Garth's flesh knit itself back together. Better than that, even his sore muscles felt relief from his little sister's magic.

Satisfied that her brother was safe, the younger sibling added her second hand to the fire stream. The jet turned into a massive fan of flames that engulfed the two bandits he'd been fighting, turning them into a pile of ash and bone.

However, she didn't notice that the man she'd electrocuted before was now advancing on her from behind. Garth, however, did see him, and so he wheeled about, throwing his axe end over end.

Robyn let out a shriek, hitting the ground as the axe whizzed past and embedded its blade into the man's face. When he fell to the ground, Garth put his foot on his chest and retrieved his weapon before turning back to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Am I _okay_?! You just threw an axe at my head!"

"Not at yours, at his. You were fine."

"Maybe I should start shooting fireballs by your ears and see if you think it's okay!"

"Must you argue about everything?" Garth complained. "How about saying 'Gee brother, thanks for saving my life. I know you do it all the time because I'm a total ditz, but I'm still glad anyway.'?"

The young woman grit her teeth. "Don't call me a ditz! I saved your life too. I healed your wound, didn't I? And then...then...what about that time in Helgen? I saved you then, too!"

The two just stared at each other as she clenched her fist, trying to come up with more arguments. Her brother always pushed her around, and now he was demanding that she thanked him for it. It made her furious!

She just wanted to jump on him and throw him down in the snow and tear his clothes off and...Robyn shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for fantasizing. Instead, she just dropped the subject and headed for the entrance.

Her brother followed, going into a crouch so he could sneak inside. The door moved silently, despite its weight. Immediately, the two were assailed by the feeling of warmth. "Looks like they set up a camp here," Garth whispered.

"What is that smell?" Robyn asked, trying to cover her nose. Whatever they were cooking, it had the scent of burnt rubber.

Her brother sniffed the air for a moment. "Skeever."

"Skeever?!" she squeaked. "That's so gross!"

"Food is food, sis."

Just as she was about to protest, her stomach gave a grumble. "Come to think of it, we haven't eaten anything since last night," she murmured. Her stomach gurgled again, this time even more impatient. "And I was fasting yesterday," she whined.

"Well then, looks like we should get you something to eat," he surrendered. "Keep low, and follow me."

The two crept closer to the campfire where, sure enough, a pair of bandits were now munching contently on their meal. Robyn had to cover her mouth to avoid gagging. She'd seen Skeevers literally nest in giant piles of dung before. There was no way she was eating one that had been locked in a cairn for who knows how long.

That's when she noticed a bright color out of the corner of her eye. When her brother continued moving, she instead went to inspect the new discovery and found it to be an apple. Fresh produce? Here? Lifting it, she examined it carefully to find that it looked clean. In fact, there weren't any signs of rotting at all.

Her lips curled into a huge grin. Opening her mouth, she took a large bite, causing the juices to drip down her chin. It was so sweet, too! Unfortunately, in doing so, a loud _CRUNCH_ echoed in the otherwise quiet chamber.

"What was that?" one of the bandits asked, turning to see Robyn standing there, with bits of apple on her face.

"Um...h-hi?" she stammered nervously.

One grabbed her bow, taking aim, only for Garth to come charging from the shadows. The woman turned a second too late as he slammed into her with his shield, sending her falling into the fire.

She began to scream as her partner struggled to decide between helping her or defending himself against the new attacker. As one would expect from a criminal, he chose the latter.

Drawing a warhammer, he raised it high over his head. Garth wouldn't be able to block it with his shield. The force would be enough to snap his arm like a twig. His sister began to weave magic together with one hand, while taking another bite of her apple.

As she cast, vines raced up her brother's body, covering his flesh with their thick bark and absorbing the blow of the hammer. "What in the…?" was all the bandit managed to get out before the older sibling cleaved his skull in two.

"Seriously?!" he hissed at his sister. "How can you possibly be so thick? We're _sneaking_."

Robyn turned as red as her apple. "Umm...apple?" she offered, holding out the uneaten half. This time, she knew she didn't have a leg to stand on. It was best not to beat the dead argument.

Walking up to her, he snatched the fruit from her grasp. Without breaking eye contact, he finished it off, before tossing the core onto the burning corpse of the dead thief. And so, they pressed onward. Not, however, before Robyn managed to find a few more fresh fruits to bring with her.

"Seriously, where are you even finding all of those?" Garth asked, after she'd managed to acquire nearly a dozen of them.

"I dunno. Just laying around really," she commented. "I found this one in an urn. Oh, and this one was in a chest. And this one was in an empty sarcophagus. Maybe it's the Divines watching out for us."

A voice echoed through the halls of the cairn. "Hello? Is anyone there? Please, help me! Boris? Natasha? Is that you?"

"Someone's in trouble," Robyn cried. "We have to help them."

"Are you out of your mind?" her brother retorted. "Clearly, he's one of the bandits. Heck, we should just wait and let whatever has him save us the trouble."

"But...what if he knows where the claw is?"

The warrior took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "Fine. Let's go save the stupid thief."

The voice continued to cry for help, even when they came across a doorway covered completely by spider webs. Garth began to hack away at them with his axe, tearing down strands one after another.

"How in the world did he manage to get through these?" he wondered out loud.

However, the moment he stepped foot into the room, the answer became apparent. Those webs were fresh. His eyes widened as a spider, with legs nearly six feet long, descended from the rooftop. At the other end of the room, was the bandit, strung up in a massive web.

"Wait. You aren't Boris and Natasha! Who the heck are you two?" he demanded.

Robyn slapped her brother on the back. "Garth, you handle the spider. I'll go rescue that guy!"

"What?!"

The spider began scurrying towards him. He cried out, turning around to book it away from the arachnid. Damn it, his sister _knew_ he hated spiders! And he'd never even seen one this massive before!

Just as the spider lunged at him, he kicked off the wall, flipping over its back to flee once more.

As the young sibling began to work at the webbing that held the man, she gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Mister. I'll get you out of here in a jiffy."

"Yes! Yes! Let me down, please!"

That's when she noticed the glittering object at his waist. "Is that the golden claw?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Seriously? You're asking questions now?" When she put her hands on his hips, he quickly changed his tune. "Yes! I know all about the claw, okay? The treasure, how to get in, the whole shebang. Just let me down and I can split it with you, alright?"

With a cheerful nod, she ignited her hands in fire and burned away the rest of the webs, causing him to drop to the ground. "There you go. Now let's help my–"

"Ha! As if I'd share the treasure with a ditz like you!" the bandit cackled rushing away down the hall.

Robyn blinked in surprise. "Ummm, Garth? The bandit got away."

"Oh come on, Robyn!" he shouted, severing one of the spider's legs from its body.

The enormous bug let out a hiss, mandibles pointed at the older brother. Charging up it's venom, it spat it straight into his eyes. It burned so badly! Garth cried out, stumbling away from the creature.

He swung his axe wildly, unable to see through his blurry vision. Robyn, however, quickly turned the tide. With one spell, its hairy body ignited, causing it to make the most awful screeching noise she'd ever heard.

Distracted in trying to put itself out, she rushed to her brother's aide and helped rinse out his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Can you see?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, blinking away the last of the venom before stepping up to the massive beast.

It made one last attempt to lunge at him, but Garth forced his shield into the creature's maw and chopped into his head over and over again. Soon, it collapsed, leaving them victorious once more.

"Come on," he urged his sister. "We need to catch up to that son of a bitch."

* * *

Garth and Robyn stood there, slack jawed. "So...how exactly did he…?" the older one began before scratching his head in confusion.

"Miss the giant spiked gate?" Robyn suggested.

"Yeah, that." After another moment of contemplation, Garth crouched down to the floor. "Look here," he commented. "A pressure plate. I bet this is what triggered it."

"Yeah, but I mean, look at it! It's pretty obvious. How did he not see it?"

"..."

"Well, at least we have the claw back, now," Robyn tried, lifting the relic off his body.

"Great. Now we can get out of here," Garth replied, taking out the man's journal and browsing through it. "Wait a second…"

"Hmm?"

"This says the claw is the key to a great treasure!"

"Oh! Right, he did mention something about that when he ran off screaming," his sister noted, placing her finger on her cheek. "Too bad we'll never find it once we give the claw back."

"Robyn, why wouldn't we find it?"

"Duh! How are we going to open the treasure without the key? Once we give it back, we won't have it anymore," she lectured.

Garth stared at her expectantly. "Look around you."

The young girl did as he instructed. "What?"

"Where are we right now?"

"The Cairn, but what does that have to do with, oh…"

The older sibling sighed, pinching the bridge of his knows. "How can a girl be so stupid and so smart at the same time?" he grumbled.

"I'm not stupid!" she protested. "At least I didn't wet the bed until I was eight!"

Her brother however, made no comeback. Instead, he was staring past her. When she turned to look, her eyes widened.

"Garth…"

"Yeah?"

She backed slowly towards him. "I think I found what distracted the thief from the gate."

"You don't say?"

With a groan, the mummified draugr shambled closer. In her hands, she clutched a great sword. Soon, more corpses began to shift in their alcoves, moving to stand and pursue the trespassers.

Robyn and Garth continued moving back until they were pressed against the far wall. "How do we kill them?" Robyn asked. "I mean...they're already dead, aren't they?"

Just as they stepped closer, Garth had an idea. He grabbed a heavy stone and tossed it as hard as he could, right onto the pressure plate. There was a twang as the mechanism activated.

It swung so hard that it launched the zombies into the wall where they fell into a crumpled heap. This time, they did not get back up. "Huh. Looks like we can just do what we normally do."

Pressing onward, the siblings were careful to not make any loud noises, lest they awaken the undead guardians. Every now and again, the dust in the air would cause Robyn to sneeze, and the two would have to fight, but for the most part, it was smooth sailing.

It wasn't until after they defeated a particularly tough one that they came to a large stone door with three stone rings. In the center was an impression that looked as if it'd fit the dragon's claw perfectly.

"This must be the treasure!" Robyn squeaked excitedly. Without a moment's hesitation, she pushed the claw into the indent, but nothing happened. Her smile quickly faded. "Why isn't it working?"

"Hmm...according to the journal, the answer 'lies within the palm of your hand'."

Robyn took out the claw, and looked at her hand. "What do you think that means?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it means something like 'the key was believing in yourself all along' or something dumb like that. You know how these ancient Nords were. They could never just come out and say what they wanted to."

Robyn placed her hand in the indent and pushed. When nothing happened, she shook her head. "No luck."

"Wait...look at these rings," Garth commented.

"What about them?"

Placing his hands on the outermost one, he pushed on it and with a grinding sound, it spun, revealing a different symbol than the one previous. "It's a combination!" he declared proudly. "We just need to figure out which symbols to use."

"We could just test them all," Robyn suggested.

Garth shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that's what it means by in the palm of your hand."

And so, the two began to test every conceivable combination. Thankfully, each ring only had three possibilities, meaning that there were only a total of 27 potential combinations. After going through about half of them, they finally found one that worked.

The door gave a groan and slowly sank into the ground. The two siblings cheered, hugging each other tightly. When Garth realized what they were doing though, he separated himself from his sister.

"Well, we're finally in. Let's see if we can find that treasure."

"Roger!" Robyn grinned, happy to have gotten the brief hug. It meant that despite himself, her brother really was at least semi-enjoying their adventure. Even if he denied it. Turning the dragon's claw over to put it in her pack, that's when Robyn noticed the three symbols that rested there. "Oh! I figured out what it meant by in the palm of your hand."

"A bit late, don't you think?"

"See? The combination was in the dragon's palm all along," she beamed, showing her brother.

"That's stupid. It's supposed to be 'your' hand, not the dragon's. Though I guess you were technically holding it in your palm."

"Wait...do you hear something?" Robyn asked.

Garth froze. Sure enough, there was the faint sound of pounding drums. Looking around themselves, there was no possible source. When they tried to track it down, they ended up coming to a large stone wall emblazoned with an ancient script they didn't recognize.

"Look, that one is glowing." His sister pointed to the bright blue symbols.

"Is that what's making the drums?" he wondered. As they both leaned forward to read it, there was a loud rushing of wind all around them. The light brightened as the drums grew so loud that it began to make Garth's head hurt.

Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. The light had vanished from the runes, and the drums had fallen silent. "That was weird," the young sibling said.

"Agreed. I hope that shoddy concert wasn't the treasure. I swear, if the treasure is something stupid like 'the gift of music', I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

With a loud boom, the sealed coffin behind them exploded open, revealing a large draugr. This one was dressed head to toe in metal armor, and he held an axe in one hand. The other glowed an icy white.

The other sibling rushed forward. "No! Garth, wait!" Robyn cried, but it wasn't fast enough. The draugr turned towards him and fired a frigid blast straight at him.

As the icy wind stung at his flesh, Garth held up his shield to protect himself. It began to freeze over as the zombie advanced closer and closer. Soon, frost began to creep up his legs, and the older sibling found his feet frozen in place. He was so cold, he could barely swing his weapon at his attacker.

The monster had no intentions of letting the opportunity slip. He batted aside Garth's shield before sinking his axe right into his chest.

Robyn was horrified. The last wound wasn't fatal, but she was certain that one would be. When her older brother collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from the gash in his armor, she crouched down beside him.

"No! Garth! Don't die. Don't die," she pleaded. Both of her hands flooded with divine magic, pouring into his body. She wasn't sure if she could save him, but she had to try!

Garth was breathing heavily, but he tried to get back up.

"Stay down!" she commanded.

"I'm fine," he wheezed. "It's just a scratch. He knocked the wind out of me is all."

The draugr advanced again, bloody axe in hand. Still, Robyn wouldn't stop trying to heal her brother. The monster raised his weapon high over head, ready to deal the final blow. Garth, however, had just managed to get enough feeling in his arms that he was able to grab his axe.

He leapt to his feet, knocking his sister away and catching the axe's handle against his own. "That was a dirty trick with that ice," he growled at the mummy. "I thought you Nords were all about honor."

The hollow eyes of the mummy stared into his as it opened its mouth as if to speak. "Fus…"

"What?" Garth barely managed to get out.

"Ro Dah!"

A concussive blast sent the warrior flying so hard that when he hit the stone wall it cracked. He gave a groan, as Robyn once again rushed to his side. "Still okay?" she asked.

"Will you just burn the thing?" he snapped. "Damn."

"Jeez. Sorry for being concerned," she huffed.

Raising her hand at the monster, he in turn released a blast of ice at her. Her flames collided with the ice, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"And they call me a ditz. Everyone knows fire beats ice." Adding her second hand to the first, she intensified the blaze, quickly overtaking the mummy and bathing him in fire. It let out a shriek as it began to crumble into dust. Soon, it lay there, with nothing but its helmet and axe left over.

The two siblings rose to their feet. As they stood over the pile of ash, Garth picked up the creature's axe. The edge was sharp, but otherwise unimpressive. The helmet, however, was much nicer than the leather Imperial one.

Tossing away the old head piece, he replaced it with the new horned one. His sister, however, had moved to a chest that rested beside the coffin. Opening it up, she let out a low 'ooooh'.

"What? What did you find?"

"Check it out," she grinned, turning to face him. "An enchanted sword, some shiny gemstones, and whatever this thingy is." She held up the old stone tablet for her brother to see. It was a different script than the wall, but looked a bit like Nordish.

"Weird. Maybe it's worth something. We can check it out when we get to Winterhold. I'm sure the mages know something about it."

Robyn frowned. "So you're still going to try to leave…?" she asked.

"Yes...what would make you think that plan's changed?"

His sister bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "It's just...I thought you were having fun. You've been so excited today, I just thought…"

"This isn't a game," he chastised. "The only reason we're here is to get the stupid claw so we can go home. This isn't some silly fairytale, Robyn. This is real life and real danger. Honestly, only an idiot would have fun doing this."

With that, he brushed past her, taking the axe and heading for the exit. His sister sighed before following after him, head hung low in disappointment.

* * *

Just as Garth opened the door to the Riverwood Trader, Camilla pounced on him, slathering his face with kisses. "My love! My darling! My everything! I'm so glad that you're safe and unharmed. You won't believe what happened while you were away. That cad Faendal came to the shop, and he told me that _he_ wrote the letter. Can you believe that?"

"He _did_ write the letter," Robyn growled. "We told you that."

But as typical, Camilla ignored the younger girl completely. "Did you find the claw?" Lucan asked excitedly. "Please tell me you found it."

"Safe and sound," Garth told him, breaking away from the clingy woman and setting it on the counter. "Now for our agreement."

"Right, right. Listen, I really appreciate what you've done for us. I swear, I'll never forget it. Here's your septims as promised. If you need anything, please, just let me know. You'll be doing us a great service."

The older sibling scooped up the coins and shook his head. "No, but thank you. It was a pleasure doing business. Farewell, Camilla, Lucan." He nodded to each one, moving for the door, but the shop owner called after him.

"Wait."

"Something wrong?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah. There's been talk going around the town," Lucan said. "They say that Helgen was destroyed by a dragon." The siblings exchanged glances that spoke more than if they'd said the words. "So it's true then."

"Afraid so," the younger one replied. "He flew off past the mountains though."

"If that's the case, then I have another favor to ask of you. Riverwood is a small city, so we don't have guards or the like that patrol the roads. If there is a dragon about, then we need help. I know you're off to get a carriage ride to who knows where, so you'll be stopping by Whiterun anyway. While you're there, can you report this dragon to the Jarl?"

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Garth agreed. "Consider it done, Lucan. Good luck."

"Stay safe, my friend," he called after the pair as Camilla came rushing out of the shop.

"No, my sweet Garth! Please don't abandon me so soon! I'm so very frightened. What if the dragon swoops down and swallows me up?"

The older brother turned back to her before jerking her thumb at the elf who was now sitting on the porch of the tavern moping. "This guy is the one who wrote the letter," he stated. "And honestly, you're not really my type. Nice meeting you, though."

Camilla was stunned silent. Robyn turned back to stick her tongue out at her.

When they'd left the city limits, they once again found themselves in the woods. "Man, that woman was crazy," Garth sighed.

Robyn was surprised by his declaration. "Really? I thought you were really enjoying yourself with how she fawned all over you. It certainly seemed like it."

"While the prospect of a blowjob does sound appealing, I've learned to never stick my dick in crazy. Besides, there are already two guys fighting over her. Thanks, but I'd like to not be part of some sort of crazy love triangle."

It wasn't long before they emerged from the woods, finding themselves on a hill overlooking farmland. In the distance was the walled city of Winterhold. That's when Robyn saw a giant in one of the fields, stomping its feet and swinging a massive club.

"Garth! Look, those people are in danger!" she cried. "We have to help them."

"Are you nuts?" he replied. "I'm not tangling with a giant."

"Fine! Then I will!"

He swore under his breath as she took off. It seemed he wouldn't get to have very much in the way of rest. As they approached, the giant continued to bellow his anger.

"Hey you bully! Stop right there!" Robyn demanded, firing bolts of electricity at him.

The giant, which was distracted by the other group of warriors let out a roar, and wheeled on Robyn. She continued to assail him with her magic, but her mana was dwindling quickly. He was just too strong!

"Robyn, look out!" Garth shouted. The giant swung his massive club, but Garth jumped in front of Robyn, shield raised just in time. With a loud crack, he was hurled against the small stone wall that surrounded the farm. "God, why does that keep happening to me today?" he complained. "Oh yeah, because my sister is an idiot."

While Garth drew his sword, the other warriors managed to slice the tendons in his legs, driving the giant to his knees. Better yet, with his back turned to the older brother, it gave him the perfect opening.

Garth put one foot on the giant's back, jumping into the air. The giant gave a grunt of confusion, looking upward. The older sibling's sword sank straight through his eye, straight into his brain.

When Garth ripped the sword from its fleshy sheathe, the giant shuddered before collapsing with a heavy thud. His chest rising and falling, he shook the blood from his blade as the warriors suddenly flocked around him.

"That was impressive!" the redguard woman declared.

"Indeed. You've got quite the arm," another said, this one with dark hair, dressed in bulky armor.

That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look, his eyes found the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. The red-headed beauty gave him a grin that sent his heart racing for an entirely different reason. "You know, you'd make an excellent shield-brother," she said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 4

"Wh-what?" Garth's words began to stammer as his tongue went numb.

"Ah, you must not be from Skyrim. Shield-Brothers and Sisters are members of The Companions in Jorrvaskar."

"I've heard of The Companions," the older brother blurted, before realizing his awkwardness.

But the woman just smirked. "I should hope so. After all, Jorrvaskar is the oldest building in Whiterun, and it has always been the mead hall of The Companions. Not just anyone can join, either. We're all warriors that have ascended to legend."

Garth's eyes were practically sparkling with admiration for the curvy woman. Robyn quickly bounced to his side, wrapping her arm around his. "Hi, I'm Robyn," she introduced herself. "This is my big brother, Garth."

The huntress smiled at her and gently pat her head. "And how lucky you are to have such a strong and brave big brother," she cooed. Turning to the older sibling, she shook his hand tightly. "My name's Aela. We're going back to Jorrvaskar now, but if you think you're up to joining us, go speak to Kodlak Whitemane. He may be old, but he's even wiser than he looks. He'll be the judge if you're worthy." With that, she waved her hand to signal to the others that their work was done.

"B-b-bye," Garth murmured, eyes fixated on the hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked away from him. For a moment he just stared, completely transfixed.

Robyn nudged Garth with her elbow. "See? There's another reason to stay in Skyrim right there!" she beamed.

"Huh? Who?" he asked, being shaken from his stupor. "Aela? I mean, we just met her."

"Not Aela, silly. The Companions. Think about how jealous everyone at the Fighter's Guild back home would be to find out that you were one of the famous Companions! That'd be super cool, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so," he admitted, scratching his head. "Though, honestly, I doubt they'd let in someone like me."

"You mean 'us'?"

"No, I mean me. I know they wouldn't let _you_ in," he snidely replied.

The younger sibling put her fists on her hips and glared at him. "And why not? I'm just as brave as you are! Maybe even more brave since you didn't even want to help fight the giant."

"Look, I get that the temple of Dibella will take literally anyone who asks to join, but we're talking about _the_ Companions. They're the elite of the elite, and there's no way they'd let in a brat like you."

She turned her nose up at her brother. "Hmmph. I guess we'll see. Once we're done talking to the Jarl, I'm going to march right up to Kodlak and tell him I want to join. And when he says I can be in it and you can't, I'm going to rub it in your smug face."

"Ha! Good luck with that. If they let you in, they'd definitely let me in. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you. I'm just better."

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Robyn retorted. "Let's…" she stopped looking around before setting her eyes on the gate in the distance. "Let's have a race. First one to the city gates wins. Ready...go!"

"Hold on," Garth cried as she took off in a mad sprint. "Cheating little snot. She knows I'm wearing heavy armor," he protested. Still, not one to be outdone, he ran after her, and like that the competition was on.

Surprisingly, Garth had actually managed to catch up to his little sister, even in his armor. As their boots pounded the cobblestone, he glanced at her to see she was trying her hardest to keep up her pace. If not for the fact he was already starting to lose a bit of stamina, he'd laugh. She was already winded? She was barely even wearing clothes.

As the pair turned the corner, they were greeted by armed guards, shields raised. "HALT!" he boomed, causing them to screech to a stop. "Whiterun is closed due to the attack on Helgen. State your business or begone."

"Closed? But you just let Aela and the others in!" Robyn gasped.

"Aye," his partner said. "And if you were one of the Companions, we may be more trusting of you as well, outsider. Now we will not ask again! State your business."

"We need to speak to the Jarl," the brother explained. "We have news about the attack on Helgen."

"I see...very well. You can go in, but we'll have our eyes on you. So don't go making trouble."

"Don't worry, sir. She won't," Garth promised, shoving his sister forward.

When she placed her hands on the wooden door and pushed it open, she paused for a moment to shoot him a smirk over her shoulder. "Hey, Garth. Looks like I win." With that, she skipped into the city.

"You're lucky there are guards here, or I'd strangle you," he grumbled under his breath.

Robyn hummed to herself as she walked, every now and again checking to make sure her brother was still present. "Isn't this place great?" she asked.

"It's just a town, Robyn. Same as any other one."

"Aww, are you still grumpy that your little sister beat you in a race?" she teased. That's when her brother stopped walking. Fearing that she may have angered him, Robyn moved closer to him. "Garth? You know I was just kidding, right?"

However, his eyes weren't on her. They were pointed towards the large wooden building that looked like an upside down ship. It was Jorrvaskr. "What if I'm not worthy?" he asked, his words barely falling from his lips. "I want to be an adventurer. But what if I'm no good?"

"Hey, stop thinking like that!" his sister lectured. She shook him before looking dead into his eyes. "Even if The Companions don't take you, don't you dare think that means you aren't any good. You're my big brother, and that makes you more than good enough."

Still, he didn't say anything. Finally, he pulled away from her and stepped around her. "Come on," he called back. "We still need to speak to the Jarl." With a sigh, the younger sibling trailed along behind him.

The moment they entered Dragonsreach, they could hear an argument going on between multiple parties. A regally dressed man stood, arguing with a woman in armor, though the Imperial wasn't so much talking to her as he was to the bearded man upon his throne.

"My lord, please. We cannot act rashly. There's no telling if the news from Helgen is even true."

"Halt!"

The voice was so sudden, it made Garth and Robyn jump. In an instant, the dark elf had drawn her sword, and was advancing on the two of them.

"The Jarl is currently in council. He is not to be interrupted by outsiders."

"But this is important!" Robyn protested, until the tip of the sword rested just an inch from her nose.

"If you speak again, I will cut out your tongue," she threatened.

Garth chimed in this time. "We have news from Helgen," he stated.

The man on the throne waved off his nagging advisor, staring at the newcomers in his home. "Let them through, Irileth," he instructed. The Dunmer sheathed her blade, stepping aside, though her glare betrayed her suspicion. "You'll have to excuse her. She is very protective of me. Sometimes more than one would expect of a housecarl. You say you brought news from Helgen?"

Robyn nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We got arrested in the woods, then we were dragged to Helgen, then we were about to be executed, but then this huuuuuuge Dragon swooped down. And he was like 'RAWR!' and then there was a lot of screaming and running. And so here we are."

The Jarl stared at the sister, trying to unpack all of her statements. A couple seconds later, he shook his head turning to the much more composed one. He opened his mouth to ask him to inform him, but doing so would be rude. Garth understood well enough though. "A dragon attacked Helgen. We know this because we escaped."

"Did...she mention something about being executed? What in Oblivion were you two arrested for?"

"Ooh, so that's a funny story, too," Robyn began before Garth clamped his hand over his sister's mouth.

"We were caught crossing the border into Skyrim," he stated. "We were just unlucky enough to walk into an Imperial ambush. They managed to catch Jarl Ulfric. But that is not important, my lord. What is important is that Riverwood is presently defenseless, should the dragon return. It was seen flying from Helgen towards the mountains."

"By Ysmir...Irileth was right. We must send a detachment at once."

His advisor immediately protested. "Sir, that could be taken as a sign of war. What if another Jarl thinks that we're mounting–"

"Enough." Balgruuf's voice was not loud by any stretch. He hadn't yelled at the man. Still, there was a force behind it that immediately silenced him. "I will not stand by while my people are in danger, Proventus. Irileth, you have your orders."

"At once, my Jarl," she replied, bowing politely before going to act on his wishes.

"Thank you for bringing me this information," the Jarl continued, turning back to the siblings. "Will you be staying in Whiterun for a while?"

Again Robyn's head bobbed up and down. "We're going to try out for The Companions," she beamed.

Balgruuf scratched his blonde beard, looking at her skeptically. "That is an honorable path. Though, are you sure you've suited for such a life? Perhaps you'd be better off working at the Bannered Mare or…"

"We're adventurers," she countered with pride. "I'm Robyn. This guy is my big brother Garth. He's not much of a talker, sometimes."

"Sometimes, that is an indication of wisdom," Proventus commented, his eyes narrowing on the girl. Garth struggled to keep a straight face. It was nice to finally have someone who found his sister as annoying as he did.

"Well, if you two _are_ adventurers, there is something I'd like for you to do for me before going about your business. Come."

The Jarl stood from his throne and led them to a side room of the hall. There, a man in mage robes was scurrying back and forth between his notes, an enchantment table, and an alchemy station.

Balgruuf clapped his hands on the siblings' shoulders. "Farengar, I have brought you two volunteers to help with your research."

"Into dragons?" he asked, poking his head up. His eyes fell on Garth and he immediately shook his head. "No, no. Someone like you? I doubt you could be of help." When he looked at Robyn though, he nodded his head towards her. "Maybe her."

The Jarl, realizing his opportunity to exit from the awkward man, took his leave. "Hiya," Robyn greeted cheerfully. "I'm Robyn. This is Garth."

"Maybe not…" the mage grumbled. "Wait! There is something you can do for me."

"Great!" she cheered. "We're happy to help."

" _Liar_ ," Garth coughed.

Farengar glared at the two, before letting the issue fall. "I need the two of you to fetch something for me. And by fetch, I mean go on a perilous journey to Bleak Falls Barrow. There should be a stone tablet there that has…"

"You mean this one?" Robyn asked, pulling it out and dropping it on his desk.

For a moment, he just stared at the tablet before looking back at the siblings. "Well, I see you've already found the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. I'll admit, I underestimated you. I half expected you to leave and never return."

"So, are we done here?" Garth asked.

"Ah, yes. Your task is completed. Now leave me to my research. Jarl Balgruuf is expecting my findings."

"Weird guy," Robyn whispered in Garth's ear as the two left the keep.

* * *

Garth stood staring nervously at the doors to Jorrvaskr. "Well? Are we going in?" his sister asked him.

When she reassuringly pat his back, he finally began to move. Rigidly, like an automaton, he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door. For a moment, there was silence. "Well, guess they're not here," he said.

"Brother, people don't tend to knock before they enter a mead hall," Robyn pointed out. "Come on, there's no reason to be nervous."

The door swung open, revealing the curious gaze of a khajiit in heavy armor. Her tail swung back and forth as she waited for one of them to speak.

"Hey there. I'm Robyn and we–"

"Khajiit, no want cookies," she stated before slamming the door shut.

The siblings exchanged confused glances before the door once more reopened revealing the huntress they had met that morning. "Oh! It's you two! I'd hoped to see you again. Sorry about Kat. She's new, and honestly she…" Aela peered behind her to see Kat sitting on the table, leg pointed in the air as she tried to groom herself on her upper thigh. "She has some issues," she finished, before flashing a grin. "Also, you don't have to knock. Come on in."

"Th-thank y-y-you," Garth stammered out, following behind.

Robyn closed the door behind her, just before a Dunmer went flying past her. A woman with large arms came charging past, causing the younger sibling to give a squeak as she moved to get out of the way.

When the woman started to fiercely pound on the Dunmer, and he fighting back, Robyn quickly followed after her brother. This place, she decided, could be dangerous. Aela seemed to notice, and gave a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about it too much, princess. Those two are always at it. You're in the safest place in Skyrim right now."

"So...umm...Aela," Garth murmured. "I need to speak to...who? To join, I mean."

The red-headed huntress jerked her thumb towards a flight of stairs leading downward. "At the end of the hall, you should find Kodlak. Ask him about joining, though I'm sure you'll have no problem getting in."

Garth took a few steps before pausing. "Are you not coming with us?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I've got some work that needs to be done," she explained. "But I wish you luck anyway."

"Thanks!" Robyn grinned.

Aela covered her mouth to hide a snicker, but before Robyn could press her on it, she already started walking away. When she turned to her brother, she found he was already descending the stairs.

"Hey, wait up," she called after him. "Don't you want to go together?"

"Not particularly," Garth answered.

His sister again was hurt by her brother's cold response. How long was he going to hold this against her? A week? A month? Forever? A sinking pit formed in her stomach as they walked down the hallway.

Two men sat at a table, one grey haired, the other tall with black grease paint around his eyes. "We have a pair of strangers in our halls," the older one noted calmly. "How may I help you two?"

Just as Garth went to open his mouth, Robyn jumped in. "We're here to join the Companions!"

The dark-haired one looked at her dumbfounded. "...What?"

"Aela said to talk to you about joining. You're Kodlak Whitemane, right? I can tell because your beard is white."

The older man chuckled politely. "I fear that was not always the case. It is a name I have grown into with age. Now, let me take a look at you two." For a moment, he just stared at them. His eyes were piercing, as if they could dig into your heart and find all of your secrets. "Yes, I do think you two may be a good fit for The Companions."

"...Seriously?" his friend asked. "Master, this man I can somewhat understand, but the girl?"

"I am no one's master. And you should not judge a book by its cover, Vilkas."

"But we don't even know if they're capable fighters!" he protested.

"I'm more than capable," Garth said, finally speaking up. "I was in the Fighter's Guild in Cyrodiil."

Kodlak scratched his chin in thought before nodding. "Vilkas is right. A test is in order. And since you were the one who raised the issue, Vilkas, you can be the one to test the boy's arm. What did you say your name was again?"

"I'm Garth. The girl is my sister, Robyn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Vilkas stood from his chair with a sigh. "Very well. Come with me to the yard, and we'll test you."

As Robyn went to follow her older brother, Kodlak rested his hand on her shoulder. "Not you," he told her. "I shall be administering your test personally. Please, have a seat. Relax. Drink some mead."

* * *

When Garth and Vilkas finally stood in the courtyard, the black-haired man began to stretch in preparation. "Alright, whelp. Come at me with everything you got. I just want to test out your swing. Don't worry, I can take it."

"Okay," Garth breathed, drawing his axe and shield. In a blur, the young fighter struck his shield hard against Vilkas'. The sound that echoed out was like a cannon, but Vilkas barely slid a few inches in the dirt.

This was Garth's chance to show what he could do, so he'd been hoping to knock the man off his feet. It looked like the guy wasn't just boasting when he said he could take it though.

Vilkas pushed back against the shield, trying to reverse the push, but Garth jumped back making it ineffective. He then came at the black-haired man with a flurry of swings from his axe.

Every hit was another loud clang in the cacophony of their "spar" until finally, Vilkas held up his other hand. "Enough," he instructed. Lowering his shield, he offered his hand to Garth. "Welcome to The Companions, new blood. You've got a good arm. However, don't start getting cocky. You're still a whelp to the rest of us."

"Whelp?" the other repeated. "I'm not–"

Vilkas tossed his sword to the older brother. "Take my blade to Eorlund and have him sharpen it. Whelp."

When he marched off, Garth was left in a mix of emotions. He was pissed about being an errand boy, and he didn't much enjoy being called a whelp, either. However, it was starkly contrasted by the fact that he'd just been accepted as a new blood into the Companions. And that meant, he'd get to spend more time with Aela.

By the time he'd finished climbing the stairs up to the forge, whatever irritation he had was flooded away by his daydreams of working beside the beautiful woman. An older man sat at the grindstone, sharpening an axe carefully. "Excuse me, are you Eorlund Gray-mane?"

"Indeed, I am. Is there someway I can help you?"

The younger man extended his arms outward with the sword. "Vilkas sent me to ask you to sharpen his sword."

"Did he now?" Eorlund asked, turning to face him. Standing up he shook his hand with a mighty grip that showed the work he'd put into his smithing. "You must be a new recruit. Welcome to The Companions."

"Thanks."

Taking the sword from him, the blacksmith set it down to work on later. "For the record, they call themselves The Companions because they are all equal. No one is in charge of someone else there. If you keep just doing what you're told all the time, you won't go very far."

"Oh. Thank you for the advice. I will bear it in mind. But...isn't Kodlak the leader of The Companions?"

"Not at all," said Eorlund. "He's the Harbinger. That means if there is trouble, The Companions seek him for guidance, but as I said, no one rules over anyone. That being said, however, I do have a favor to ask of you."

Biting his tongue to point out the hypocrisy, Garth just nodded his head in surrender. "With pleasure. What do you need?"

"I just finished fixing up this shield for Aela, and she just got back from some errands. Normally, I'd deliver it myself, but my wife is in mourning and I'd like to–"

"Say no more!" Garth exclaimed, snatching the shield from him and running back towards the mead hall. He was just looking for an excuse to talk more with Aela. And now he'd just been given one.

* * *

For a few moments, Robyn and Kodlak sat in silence. The old man was staring at her, a kind smile on his face. Normally, she'd have found this behavior creepy, but she could tell from his eyes that it was less the smile of a lecherous fogey and more one of recognition.

"So, tell me, young one...why do you wish to join our ranks? Pardon my rudeness, but you certainly do not look like the warrior type."

The young priestess twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip. "I don't know if I should be telling you this. My brother and I are fugitives of the Empire. It was kind of my fault, and now we can't go back home and…" For the first time since she'd gotten to Skyrim, tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kodlak didn't even skip a beat. He offered her a handkerchief, which she gratefully took. "Please, go on. Anything you tell me is in confidence."

"I think my brother hates me," she whispered. "I mean, we always have argued in the past, but this time is different. It's like he wants to cut me from his life completely. And...and I can't…" She gave a hiccup, trying to avoid sobbing.

"You have a lot of love for your brother," Kodlak noted.

"Y-yeah. But there's something else. You see, I'm a priestess of Dibella. Or at least I was, back in Cyrodiil. I'd just been inducted when my brother and I decided to celebrate. My brother kept teasing me about it. He implied that I was slutty and that I'd basically become a whore for the Divines."

"That's awful," he replied.

"I'm used to it," she admitted. "Not from Garth necessarily, but in general. Most people don't understand the connections that priestesses have with Lady Dibella. They don't realize that her education is to spread love and connection. I think what I'm doing is pure. Even if it may not seem like it from the outside."

"I see…"

Robyn glanced down the hallway, ensuring they were alone. "I wanted to get back at my brother for his teasing. I put moonsugar in some sweetrolls and gave them to him. Honestly, I just wanted to embarrass him. Make him dance naked in the street or some such silly thing." Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet as she smiled softly. "Instead, he made love to me. And to be honest, it was the closest I've ever felt to Dibella. The moment it happened, I knew this was something _she_ sent to me. I often prayed for my brother, but I didn't realize that maybe I was supposed to be the one to show him."

Kodlak took a long sip from his mead. He set it down, his expression neutral as he looked Robyn dead in the eyes. "You're right," he told her.

"Huh? I am?"

"Absolutely. Trust me. I've lived many years, lass. I've seen love and hate walk in and out of doors multiple times. When you're in The Companions, you're family. And you can bet that if these walls could talk, they would have very similar stories to yours."

That made Robyn smile, but it was short lived. "I want to do it again," she said finally. "I want to feel closer to Dibella. Closer to Garth, too. That's why I want to join The Companions. So long as we're both here, that means my brother and I are together. And that's all that matters to me." When Kodlak didn't say anything, she bowed her head. "But, I know what you're going to say. The Companions aren't meant for someone like me. I'm not strong or swift. You've been really nice to me so far. So please, even though you won't let me be a member of The Companions, please let me stay here with Garth."

Kodlak reached over and took her hand with a smile. "I'll do you one better. Welcome to The Companions, Robyn. As it turns out, we may not have enough beds where the other newbloods sleep. But there is a guest room open. Assuming you don't mind sharing a bed with your brother of course."

The young girl's eyes lit up and with a squeal of excitement, she threw her arms around the old man's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. Turning, she dashed off down the hall to find her brother and tell him the good news. It didn't even occur to her that she'd never actually told Kodlak her name.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 5

Garth was running so swiftly down the hall, that when he turned the corner to go to Aela's room, his legs nearly slid out from under him. Just as he got to the door, he paused, catching his breath before attempting to suavely enter.

"Knock knock," he called, only to see her standing with another guy. He was tall and bald, with a grizzled age that marked him as a veteran. Immediately, whatever bravado he had going to face her faded away. "I mean h-hi. S-sorry."

Aela gave him the same smirk that he'd become smitten over. Moving to his side, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ushering him into her quarters. "Ah, I was hoping you'd show up. Allow me to introduce to Skjor. He's one of our finest warriors."

The bald man extended his hand to shake Garth's. "Well met, friend. I was not aware you knew this new blood, Aela. I saw him training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ah! Right, I heard that you were sparring with him. I heard you were winning, too."

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that," Skjor laughed. "He might _hound_ you for it."

Aela and him burst into laughter as the confused Garth stood there, unsure of what to say. "Sorry, sorry," she said, devolving into slight chuckles. "Just a little inside joke between friends. Was there something you needed, Garth?"

He extended his arms out, presenting her the shield. "Earlund t-told me to br-bring this to you," he meekly replied.

"Oh! I've been expecting this. Thank you so much," she replied. "You're a big help," she told him, resting her hand on his cheek. As her finger tips slid from his jaw, the young warrior thought his legs may collapse.

Just then, his younger sister came bouncing in, giving a happy squeal as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Garth, Garth! We did it! I got in The Companions!"

"What? Really?" Garth asked.

Aela beamed at her. "Aww, congratulations, sweetie. I'm glad to see you're now an honorary Shield-Sister."

"Honorary?" Robyn asked. "Kodlak didn't say it was honorary."

Now it was Aela's turn to be surprised. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Is that really that big of a surprise?" Robyn quizzed.

Aela looked stupefied for a moment before setting her shield on her bed. "Excuse me guys, I need to go talk to Kodlak about something." As she brushed past the siblings, Skjor shook his head knowingly.

"I don't understand," the young girl murmured. "I thought Aela liked me."

"Don't mind her," Skjor assured her. "Aela's probably just upset that she won't be the only pretty one anymore." That caused the younger sibling to giggle. Like that her concern was gone, replaced again by excitement. "Oh, that reminds me...Farkas!"

A huge man, similar to the one Garth had trained with in the yard came hurrying down the hallway. "Did you call me?" he asked.

"No, fool. I just shouted your name for my health," Skjor commented sarcastically. "Go show these new bloods to their room."

"Ah, right. Kodlak said these two weren't going to be in the barracks with the other whelps."

"We're not?" Garth asked.

Skjor shrugged his shoulders. "When there's no room, there's no room."

"Follow me," Farkas instructed, beckoning them.

As Garth and Robyn walked down the hall, the older brother hazarded a glance behind him to see Aela standing beside Kodlak. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and it was clear she was irritable. Again, he felt contempt for his sister. If she ruined his chances with Aela...He let the thought hang there. He knew there was nothing he could do other than to wait and hope for the best.

"Don't mind Skjor and Aela," Farkas suddenly chimed in. "They may tease a lot, but everyone here are good people. What are your names?"

"Robyn."

"Garth."

"Are you two related or something?"

"Mmhm," the sister answered cheerfully.

"Reluctantly," Garth mumbled under his breath.

"It'll be nice to have another pair of siblings on board. I think you've already met my brother Vilkas," he said. He opened a door on the side, revealing a large room with a double bed. "Well, here you are. Welcome to The Companions, new bloods. Make yourself at home."

Robyn excitedly rushed in, leaping on to the bed with a happy squeal. "We're sharing a bed?" Garth asked in confusion.

"I just do what Kodlak tells me." Farkas shrugged his shoulders. "My brother is the one who was given the gift of brains. I was given the gift of brawn."

"Better than one of you having both," he muttered to himself.

Farkas moved to leave before stopping at the doorway. "Oh. By the way. Once you're settled, the Jarl wants to speak to you. I don't know what about, but as Companions, he doesn't call for no reason."

* * *

The moment Garth and Robyn stepped into Dragonsreach, they were ushered upstairs. Balgruuf turned towards them. "Where in Oblivion have you two been?" he demanded. "We're in a crisis here."

Garth opened his mouth to apologize, but Irileth interrupted. "No time. You're here now, that's what matters. A dragon has been sighted and is attacking the West Tower. You two are the only ones who have any experience fighting this thing."

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Robyn cried. "We haven't fought this thing! We _ran_ from the dragon. And we barely survived!"

"Which is still more than the rest of us can boast," the Jarl stated. "Irileth, take these two and a dozen men, and go fight that dragon."

"Right away, my Jarl."

Garth grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her after him. "Come on, Robyn, let's go."

"What? Go? Shouldn't we wait for Irileth?" she asked.

He paused when they were outside and turned to her. "We need to scope out that situation. There could be people in trouble there and if so, it's up to us to save them. We can't wait for the rest of them when we're ready now."

His sister's eyes shined with admiration. "Wow. I never expected you to say something so...heroic."

"We're Companions now," he reminded her. "We have a duty to uphold. Now let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

The western tower was in ruins when Robyn and Garth got there. While it was still mostly intact, large portions of it had been broken off and were now burning with dragon's fire. But everything was deathly silent.

"I don't understand," Robyn murmured. "Where's the dragon?"

"I don't know," her brother admitted. That's when he saw a man inside of the tower still. "Look, survivors. Maybe they know what happened."

As the two strode to the entrance, the man ran out quickly. "No! Stay back! The dragon is still around! Roki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to run for it."

Sure enough, there was a loud roar from up above. The two siblings looked up just in time to see the giant reptile soaring through the air towards them. "Robyn, get inside!" Garth ordered.

"But…" she protested.

"You need to get to cover. I'm going to draw the dragon's attention, but I need you to be able to give suppressing fire. I can't rely on that if you're in the open."

"Okay," she surrendered, rushing into the fort. As the dragon swooped back around, Garth angled his shield. The glare from the sun began to reflect off of the metal face. He'd heard that dragon's were attracted to precious metals. Maybe he could use this to draw its attention.

The dragon bellowed, causing the ground to tremble beneath his feet. When he came diving after Garth, a bolt of lightning suddenly burst from the tower. As the energy arced around the monster, it gave a surprised cry, and moved to land at the entrance of the tower.

Peering its eye through the doorway, it saw Robyn, her hands still crackling with electricity as the horrified guards stood in awe of the beast. "Yol toor shul!" A jet of flame burst into the opening. As it did though, Robyn raised her hands and a wave of clear energy protected the men.

The dragon bared its teeth, taking a step back, just as the glare from Garth's shield again shined directly into his eyes. Its head swiveled to look at the lone warrior, and it began to advance on him.

"That's right! Come on you beast! Fight me!" Garth roared.

Like a viper, the dragon struck towards Garth, snapping at him with his enormous fangs. The warrior retaliated, however, slashing at him with his sword and moving quickly to avoid his lunges.

"Yol toor shul!" Again, the fire leapt from its throat, but Garth dove and rolled out of its path. Now at the dragon's side, he shoved his blade through the leathery membrane of its wings.

Frost began to creep up the monster's scales. It tried to pull away, but the older sibling held firm to his sword, slicing the wings to tatters much to the dragon's rage. The beast whipped its tail towards his attacker, slamming it into Garth's exposed side and hurling him against one of the broken chunks of stone.

Robyn knew she had to do something. At this rate, the dragon would murder her brother, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. She'd picked up a new spell when they were talking to the Jarl's head wizard. She'd never used it before, but she decided there was a first time for everything.

Concentrating, the fabric of reality around her hand began to warp. Purple light began to form, and soon, in her hand, was a bow formed entirely of magic. The young girl rushed out of the tower as the dragon came closer to her brother, jaw's wide.

"STOP!" she screamed, drawing back the bow's string. The dragon hesitated just a moment too late as the magical arrow pierced straight into its eye. It began to thrash violently, buying Garth the opportunity to move from his compromising position.

The dragon spread its wings, ready to take to the skies again, but the siblings wouldn't have it. Garth grabbed its horns, hurling himself on to the back of its neck. He stabbed his sword through the back of his head, again and again, but the dragon wouldn't stop.

Finally, he swung his blade in an arc, just as the dragon opened his mouth. The sharp edge sliced through the soft tissue of the sides of his mouth, curving downward and ripping through the dragon's throat.

A spray of crimson blood bathed Garth as the serpent gave a weak gurgle. Its wings dropped, before its head crashed to the ground. And there, it moved no longer. Robyn ran to her brother throwing her arms around him.

He returned her embrace, both thankful that they were alive. "You slayed the dragon?" Irileth asked in shock as her detachment arrived. "You were supposed to wait for us! That was incredibly dangerous and…"

There was a loud rush. A strange wind leapt from the dragon, deafening like a storm. Garth and Robyn watched in awe as the zephyr coarsed towards them. It began to invade every part of them, forcing itself through their mouth and nostrils and into their lungs.

The force from it was enough to drive them both to their hands and knees. Then as suddenly as it arrived, it was gone, leaving them coughing and gasping for air. The dragon's body began to glow like embers, and its flesh slowly evaporated away until all that was left were its skeletal remains.

"I don't believe it," one of the guardsmen said. "They're...Dragonborn!"

"Dragonborn?" Irileth questioned. "What is a Dragonborn?"

"Humans with the blood of dragons," the man explained. "They're the only ones that can truly slay a dragon by absorbing its soul."

Garth and Irileth looked at the guard as if he were crazy. Robyn, however, nudged her brother. "That would explain what just happened," she said. "I mean, one moment the dragon was here. The next…"

"Maybe that's just how all dragons die," Garth suggested. "I mean, they haven't been seen in over a thousand years, right? All we know comes from old stories and legends."

"Those stories and legends are sacred tradition," the guard argued. "But if you need more proof, you should try to shout."

"Like this?!" Robyn screamed, causing Garth to cover his ears.

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"Like a Thu'um," the guard confirmed. "They say a dragonborn can do it without training."

For a moment, the siblings didn't say anything. Robyn looked to her brother. "Fus." A concussive boom escaped from her lung, nearly knocking him over. "That's so cool!" she squeaked.

There were murmurs among the soldiers as they all had witnessed what happened. "Ow! Robyn, what the heck?!"

She shrugged apologetically. "I didn't know what would happen. There was just this word that was kind of in my head. It's the one we saw on the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. Remember?" Garth scratched his head in thought, but his sister was still staring at him excitedly. "You should try it. If you can do it, it'll be like we're heroes of legend!"

Her brother sighed. Sure enough, when she talked about it, the word came back to his mind. 'Fus'. He didn't know what language it was, but his mind had made the connection to its meaning. Images swam in his head. Avalanches falling from mountain tops. Boulders, being broken down to build houses. Even a blacksmith, hammering away at a piece of hot metal.

He took a deep breath looking up to the sky. "Fus." With a deep rumble, energy exploded from his lips, radiating outward. "Wow," he whispered to himself. That was an intense sensation. He'd never really felt so...connected. Especially not to an abstract concept.

"That was so awesome!" Robyn threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and a loud rumbling echoed through the land. It was so loud, the ground was shaking from its force. "DOVAHKIIN!"

"Did you do that?" Garth's sister whispered to him.

"No. Did you?" He replied.

She shook her head.

"Those were the Graybeards," the seemingly well-informed guard explained. "They are summoning the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar."

"Look, Dragonborn or no Dragonborn," Irileth huffed. "We have a dead dragon, and that means we can kill them. That's what I truly care about. For now, we need to return to the Jarl to give our report. You two, come with me."

* * *

By the time Robyn and Garth stood before the Jarl again, night had begun to fall. Balgruuf seemed amazed by what he was hearing. "I can't believe it. It's been ages since the Graybeards have someone anyone to High Hrothgar. Dating back all the way to Tiber Septim himself."

"Who are the Graybeards?" Robyn asked.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They are experts in the use of Thu'ums. It is a big honor to receive such an invitation."

"Maybe we should go," Robyn suggested to her brother. "It'd be rude not to."

"I agree. I'd like to learn more about this power. I mean, why us? We're only half-Nord." He closed his eyes, considering it for a moment. "But...we also just joined The Companions. I'm sure they'd understand if we took off for a few days, but maybe we should wait a week before asking."

Balgruuf cleared his throat. "Whatever you decide to do is up to you. If they Greybeards have something to discuss, that is between you and them. It is not any of our business. Truth be told with civil war at our doorstep, these dragons are the last thing Skyrim needs right now. But I digress. I have a gift for the two of you."

He clapped his hands, summoning a brown haired woman to come stand beside the siblings. She smiled to them, bowing her head politely. The two just waved in reply, a little puzzled by the Jarl's statement.

"You two have done much for Whiterun since your arrival. Your courage and strength have gone above and beyond. As Jarl, I hereby appoint you both as my Thanes, and present you with Lydia as your Housecarl. This is the highest honor I can give to you."

"What, like a servant?" Robyn questioned.

"Servant, bodyguard, advisor, whatever you wish," Lydia interjected. "My duty is to protect your life and to carry your burdens."

"Thank you, my lord, for this honor," Garth began. "But we fear there is not enough room in Jorrvaskr for all three of us. Besides, as capable of a warrior as she may be, my sister and I prefer to work alone. Together. Alone together."

The Jarl considered it before nodding. "Very well. Throw this Lydia into the pit with the other unwanted Lydias."

"Wait, nooooo!" she cried as two guards dragged her away.

Garth and Robyn tried to ignore her screams as they returned to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

That night as Garth prepared for bed, Robyn watched him with hungry, intense eyes. She'd been given a golden opportunity thanks to Kodlak's understanding, but she wasn't entirely sure how to act on it. "Today was certainly eventful," she commented nonchalantly.

"Yep."

"I mean, we killed a dragon! How cool is that?"

"Very cool," Garth agreed, only half paying attention.

"I mean, we're Thanes now! Thanes!"

"Mmhm."

Robyn's smile faded at her brother's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked finally.

Garth turned to look at her. "Yes, I'm still mad."

"I know this isn't exactly Cyrodiil, but Skyrim isn't _so_ bad, is it?"

"That's not the point, Robyn."

"Then what is the point?" she pressed. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much." Just like when she speaking to Kodlak, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

Garth's expression softened as he came to sit beside his sister on the bed. He took her in his arms, holding her there as she sobbed. "Easy, sis. It's okay. Just relax. Take deep breaths. I don't hate you, okay? I know I've said some pretty nasty things to you recently, but I'm just frustrated. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset about it."

"You don't hate me?" she whimpered.

"Of course not," he told her. "You're my sister. We'll always get on each other's nerves. But at the end of the day, I'd rather have you here than be alone."

"Aww. Thanks." Leaning closer, she straddled his waist and pressed her lips against his. For a moment, he was still before placing his hands on her hips and pushing her at arm's length.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm...I just thought…"

"Robyn, you're my sister. I was _drugged_ last time."

Her cheeks turned a bright red. "I know, but...I mean, it felt nice so I thought we…"

"No." His answer was so flat that it was like a slap to the face. Standing from the bed, he went to one of the wardrobes and grabbed a spare set of blankets. "I'll take the ground tonight," he told her. "You can have the bed. We'll trade off."

"I don't mind if we share," Robyn tried.

"No."

"Oh...okay then," she murmured. Robyn slipped under the blankets as Garth blew out the lantern. In the darkness, the younger sibling shifted, wrapping her arms around her pillow. She buried her face into it, and tried not to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Garth gave a groan, only to realize something soft was pressed up against him. He opened his eyes to find his sister fast asleep, arm draped over his chest. He wasn't angry about this discovery. Moreso, he was frustrated with himself. They should have talked about this before they even left Riverwood.

"Robyn, wake up," he whispered.

"Nngh...hmm?" Her eyes opened and when she looked into her brother's eyes, she smiled. Until she realized what she'd done and quickly recoiled. "Ah! Garth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Robyn, we need to talk," he told her. She nodded, moving to sit on the bed while he stood in front of her. "Listen, I know things have been weird for us. We're living in an entirely different part of the world. We've got dragon's blood, apparently. But you need to realize that what I did to you was wrong. Understand?"

"But…"

"No buts. It was wrong. The only reason that I'm not marching myself into a cell is because I wasn't able to control myself at the time. All I can do is promise that it won't happen again."

"Garth, it's okay if you have feelings for me. It's not wrong or disgusting. If anything it means that our love is even purer and…"

"STOP!" he shouted at her. "There are no feelings, Robyn. There's no love in what happened! You. Are. My. Sister. I never should have done it, and I'm sorry it happened. Maybe, this is you coping with it. Maybe you're trying to make some sense out of it, but the truth of the matter is, there isn't any sense in it. It was an accident. A freak accident, and it's never going to happen again."

Robyn again thought she was going to start crying. "Never?" she murmured.

"Never."

Garth took her hands in his. "Look, I know that I hurt your feelings when I make fun of you being a Dibellan Priestess. The only reason I do, is because I don't like the thought of people coming and taking advantage of you. I love you as any brother should love his little sister. But that's all." Suddenly, there was a knock at their door. "We'll table this discussion for now," he told her. "We can talk about it more tonight. Come in."

The door opened to reveal Farkas and Aela, dressed in armor. "Wake up lazy bones," Farkas instructed.

"They're already awake," Aela retorted, arms crossed over her chest in irritation.

"Right. Skjor heard about your little escapade," Farkas explained.

Robyn went completely white. "He...knows?" she asked. "H-how? Did Kodlak tell him?"

"Come on. Something this big happens, you think you can keep it under wraps? All of Whiterun knows."

Now Robyn was really panicking. It was bad that her brother had rejected her so firmly. But now they were both going to be ostracized. The entire town would probably be coming for them.

"It's hard to believe that two whelps like yourself were able to slay a dragon of all things," Aela commented. "It's a most impressive feat. So Skjor has said that it's time for both of you to take your initiation. If you succeed in your mission, you'll become a fully fledged member of The Companions."

"What's our mission?" Garth asked.

"That's the catch," Farkas said. "Each member of The Companions must prove their individual worth. As such, it's only natural that the two of you have seperate missions."

"Farkas will be your shield brother," Aela explained, nodding to Garth. "He'll fill you on your mission. Princess, you're with me."

"O-okay."

"Now hurry up. We don't have all day. Grab your equipment and come with me." The huntress stormed out of the room, clearly irritated. Robyn hurriedly grabbed her pack, and rushed after her, leaving Farkas and Garth alone.

"So, what's our mission?" the dragonborn asked. "Is there a troll in dungeon?"

"Hasn't been one of those in years. No, we've got something special for you, friend. A scholar came by the hall to tell us that he'd located another piece of Wuuthrad, Ysgramor's legendary axe. As he founded the companions, that makes it very important that we find it. Sometimes these things tend to be a bust, but this time the information seems good."

"Awesome. Doesn't sound too hard."

"It doesn't, but the cairn it's in is considered haunted. There's a large chance we'll be running into quite a few draugr down there. As Aela said, I'm going to be your shield-brother, but for this one, you're taking the lead. I'm there to provide support if you get overwhelmed, but otherwise, I'm just following behind you. Got it?"

Garth nodded.

"Excellent. To Deadman's Cairn we go."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 6

"You're wearing that?" Aela asked skeptically.

Robyn looked down at the robes she'd found in Helgen. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked. "I think they're kind of cute."

"Cute is not what you should be aiming for."

"But your clothes are cute, too," she replied.

Aela's eyes narrowed at her, causing a shiver to run down the girl's spine. "Well, what about a weapon? I don't see one on your person."

"Oh! It's right here." With a flash of purple light, the bow appeared in Robyn's grip. "See?"

The huntress sighed, rubbing her temples. "Whatever, let's just go."

"So, what's our mission?" Robyn asked, keeping pace with her shield-sister.

"Don't know. We need to talk to Danica Pure-Spring. She's a priestess of Kynareth."

"Kynareth? That's the Goddess of Nature. What use does she have of warriors?"

Aela stopped, holding out her arm to halt the young girl. "Listen closely, whelp. We are The Companions. When we are hired, we do not ask questions about personal matters. We learn the task we are to perform, and we do them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Robyn murmured.

"Good."

When the two stepped down the stairs of Jorrvaskr, a woman was sitting on the bench before them. In her lap was a book, beneath the boughs of a large tree that had all but withered away.

Aela nudged Robyn before nodding to the woman. The younger woman moved closer and cleared her throat. "Danica?" The woman looked up at her in confusion, before her eyes fell on Aela.

"Oh! You must be The Companions I asked for."

"Mmhm. What is it we can do for you?" she asked politely.

Danica extended her arm, gesturing to the massive tree behind her. "I need your help in reviving this tree," she explained.

"The tree?" Robyn quizzed. "Is there something special about it?"

"Oh yes. This is the Gildergreen Tree. It was grown from a cutting of the Eldergleam Tree, the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Possibly even Tamriel. As you can see, the Gildergreen has lost its vitality. Normally, pilgrims from all over visit Whiterun to see the tree, but...I fear they will stop coming when they discover it is dead."

Robyn thought about it for a moment. "Have you tried watering it?" she asked. Aela smacked her on the back of her head for such a stupid question, but Danica simply laughed.

"You have a sense of humor, I see," she grinned. "No, I fear the tree can only be revived via a bit of the Eldergleam's sap. That is why I called for The Companions. I need you to go and collect the sap for me."

"Sounds simple enough," the huntress commented. "Where is this tree?"

"Eldergleam Sanctuary, but I fear it's not so simple. The Eldergleam Tree is from a time before metal. You cannot simply go up to it and tap it as you would a normal tree. The only thing that can harm it is wood from itself."

"And where do we find that?"

"There is a coven of Hagravens, over by Orphan Rock. They use a dagger there to sacrifice Spriggans that goes by the name of Nettlebane. If anything could tap Eldergleam, that would be it."

"Very well. We'll go get Nettlebane, and then collect the sap for you."

"Thank you," Danica said. "Kynareth bless you."

The two girls left immediately, taking the path towards Orphan Rock. The trip was made in silence...for the first five minutes. Looking up to her companion, Robyn moved closer and gave her a nudge. "So, any cute boys you like?" she asked with a big grin.

"I don't like boys," Aela countered.

"Oh…"

"I like men. And cute is also not the word I'd use to describe them. Cute denotes weakness, and if a man is weak, then they can serve little purpose."

"O..kay? Are there any handsome men that you like?"

Aela stopped, wheeling on her. "The Companions are _not_ a social club. I've no idea why Kodlak even allowed you in."

Robyn recoiled from her harsh tone. "Did I do something wrong, Aela? I thought you liked me."

"Divines, is that all you care about? There are more important things than being liked or cute. Look at you! Someone steps to you and your first reaction is to whimper like a kicked puppy with your tail between your legs. You're not a Companion. You're barely even a warrior."

"I don't understand why you're being like this. What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's how you're acting! And you are not acting like a Companion."

The young girl frowned. "Isn't there anything I can do to prove I'm worthy?"

"That's what this mission is for," Aela replied. "So you should pray it goes well."

The huntress turned on her heels and marched onward. Robyn stared up into the cloudy sky. She hoped that Garth was having an easier time than she was.

* * *

"...So then, Vilkas grabs this guy by the stones."

"Uh-huh…"

"And he says 'Hey! If you take my eggs, I'm taking yours!' Then he let go real quick because the poor sod wet himself."

Garth began laughing so hard he struggled to breathe. "Man, it sounds like you and your brother do some pretty crazy stuff."

"Oh sure. He and I are thick as thieves. Bit like you and your sister, eh?"

"Ha. Hardly. Robyn and I rarely get along, and when we do, she usually does something to ruin it?"

"Really?" Farkas asked in surprise. "Sweet girl like her, I figured she'd mean the world to you."

Garth shrugged his shoulders. "It's more like I feel responsible for her. I'm her older brother, so I have to watch out for her. Only problem is, she needs a lot of watching out for and she hardly ever realizes it. Honestly, fighting the dragon was easier than having to take care of her sometimes."

"Ah, so that's why you seem so nervous. You're worried about your sister. Well, right now she's with Aela. I promise you, she's in good hands. Aela's a lot of things, and protective is definitely one of them."

The dragonborn brother scratched his cheek in thought for a moment before nervously stammering out, "H-hey. About Aela...is she...you know...on the table?"

"On the table?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know...available."

"Huh. I never really thought about it before."

"...Seriously?"

"Nope."

"Like, not even once?"

Farkas shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. It's not hard to tell how attractive Aela is from a hot-blooded Nord's perspective. But considering that she's probably even more hot-blooded, I doubt many would see her as the 'available' type."

"I wonder if she ever feels lonely," Garth mused.

Farkas snapped his fingers in the new blood's face. "Don't get distracted. We're still about to go in on a dangerous mission. Look, when we get back and you've been inducted, why don't you ask her? I'm sure she won't mind. But if it's really an issue, you could try offering her a free meal."

"Thanks Farkas. You're a real romantic at heart, aren't you?"

"I wish. I tried to apply to the Bard College. Not smart enough."

Garth laughed again. "You did not!"

"No," he admitted.

It wasn't long before the two stood outside of the heavy iron doors of the crypt. "Well, I guess this is it," Garth said, drawing his weapon and shield. "How much resistance do you think I'll find?"

"Nothing much, most likely. Some draugr and skeletons, probably. But I assume you can handle those just fine."

"I've done it before at least."

As the doors swung open, the pair stepped in to find that there was a table, littered with papers and maps. Immediately, Farkas drew his sword, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" Garth asked.

"The dirt smells fresh. Someone was digging here recently. Change of plans, we'd best be extra on guard. I'll lead."

The two descended deeper into the cavern, looking for any signs of danger. A few of the draugr were collapsed on the ground, their mummified remains still and unmoving. Garth nudged one with his sword, but it still remained completely still. "Did someone beat us here?" he asked his shield-brother.

"If so, we can't let them get their hands on that shard."

"Right."

Eventually, the hall opened into a wider room. There was definitely evidence that someone had been here. There were a few bed rolls laid about, and a table with some potions and parchment. On the far right there was a doorway closed by a wrought iron portcullis.

"Split up," Farkas instructed. "Look for a way to get this door open."

"Yes, sir," Garth replied.

As the elder Companion examined the table for clues, the other ran his eyes around the room, looking for anything out of place. Inside of a small alcove, he could see a small cabinet, and a lever inside.

"Hold on. I think I found it." Garth walked in, and pulled the lever. When he did, a solid metal thunk came from behind him. He turned around to find that a hidden portcullis had shut on him, seperating him from Farkas.

Suddenly, a loud rush of footsteps came hammering in from all sides. Nearly half a dozen men surrounded Farkas. "Ha, they wandered right into our trap," one of them commented.

"Which one is this?" another asked. "I can't tell."

"Doesn't matter," said the biggest one. "He's wearing the Companion's crest. That means he dies, end of story."

Despite the overwhelming odds, Farkas was completely calm. Garth could scarcely believe it. He was freaking out and there was a metal barrier between him and the enemies. "Your death is going to make a great story," one of the women told him.

Farkas replied, "Too bad none of you will be around to tell it." Stabbing his sword point down into the earth, his body began to flex and spasm. The men and women took a nervous step back as dark fur began to rip from his skin. His armor melded into his skin, and soon, he stood in the hulking figure of a bipedal wolf.

"Get him!"

They all came rushing forward, but Farkas was too swift and too strong for any of them. He grabbed one by the face, moving and squishing his head against the stone as if it were a grape. The next he lashed at with his big, meaty claws, slicing three gashes through her armor and into her chest.

One by one, he raked, mauled, and crushed his attackers with little effort. When at last there was a sea of bodies around him, he turned back. His body slowly began to revert to normal. Grabbing another lever, he pulled it, causing the door between him and Garth to open.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" Garth repeated dumbfounded. "What the hell was that? Are you really a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Are all companions?"

"No, only the Circle. These guys, however," he explains, giving a slight kick in the ribs to one of the bodies, "are the Silver Hand. Werewolf hunters. And they don't care whether you are or aren't a werewolf, if you're one of us, they'll kill you. Come on. We need to stay on our guard."

" _Right,"_ thought Garth. " _But not just from them."_

* * *

Breaking through the underbrush, Robyn gave a cough. Earlier, she'd walked through a spider-web and she was pretty sure she swallowed _something_ in it. "Are we almost there?" she wheezed.

Aela rolled her eyes, unrolling the map and looking down at it. "Should be right around here," she replied. Her eyes scanned the surrounding lay of the land. "Up there." Aela pointed to the outcropping she'd identified.

All around it were nets containing parts of Spriggans, their pulsing green energy slowly fading away. "We should get to higher ground," Robyn whispered. "If they catch us here, we'll be at a disadvantage."

"Finally, she uses her head," Aela grumbled.

The huntress went to sidle along the base of the outcropping, but Robyn suddenly pounced on her. Aela gave a hiss, shoving her away roughly, but the girl again grabbed her. "Stop!" she cried.

"Idiot, you're going to give away our position!"

"But you're about to…"

"Divines, you are by and far the worst whelp I've traveled with!" Aela ignored her, continuing on anyway. But just as her foot crunched in the leaves, there was a strange glow from the ground.

Her eyes registered the sigil a moment to late as the shock rune exploded, engulfing her. Aela grit her teeth, trying to keep from screaming in pain. But it was too late. The hagravens had already begun to descend on the two girls.

One held out a taloned claw, pointing it directly at the trapped Aela as a fireball began to form. The huntress closed her eyes, preparing for her fate, but just before the ball would have hit her, it dissipated. Around her body was a flickering energy field that seemed to be protecting her.

With the rune's effects gone, she fell to her knees, just before Robyn rushed to her side, looping her arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Aela asked.

"Getting you out of here. I've got to conserve my mana. I may not have another ward for you if I don't."

"Keep your damned magic," she argued. "I can handle myself." Again, she pushed Robyn away, this time drawing an arrow and firing directly into the head of one of the hagravens. "Now shut up and handle _yourself_! This is supposed to be your assessment."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" Robyn's bow manifested in her hand, and she too began firing arrows into the ensuing mob of witches. One by one, they fell to the two archers, until the last one finally collapsed to the ground.

The two began to sift through the hagraven's robes, trying to find the weapon they'd come for. That's when Robyn heard a muffled chirping sound. Following its source, she discovered a spriggan, bound and gagged, despite not having a mouth.

When the young priestess approached her the spriggan flickered in panic. Her chirps and buzzing became more stressed. "It's okay, it's okay," Robyn swore, holding out her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, honest. I'm here to help."

The spriggan's struggles calmed slightly as she looked the priestess up and down in confusion. Beside her wooden body was a jagged knife, that Robyn could only assume was Nettlebane.

As she grasped for it, again the spriggan panicked, letting out a horrible shriek. It was so loud that Robyn had to cover her ears. There was a whisk of air beside her cheek, and the shrieking stopped.

The creature fell still on the table, her body vanishing into dust. Robyn turned around to see Aela, standing just a ways off, bow still raised. That's when Robyn realized, that despite what she'd first thought of Aela...this woman didn't have a heart for anyone.

"Why would you do that?" the younger woman demanded. "She needed our help and you killed her!"

"That _thing_ would have killed _you_ ," Aela argued. "I was watching you. You were about to cut its binds, weren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because everyone knows that spriggans attack on sight! If you released her, she would have turned on you in an instant. Had I not been here, you would be dead right now, which only proves even further that I'm right about you."

Robyn's eyes flared up in anger. "And if I hadn't been here, _you_ would be dead right now, too! My ward saved your life. I tried to warn you about the rune, but you ignored me. You're even worse than Garth! You pretend to be so smart, like you know everything, but you don't!" Her entire body trembled as she hissed through her teeth.

Aela glared daggers at her, knuckles going white as she gripped her bow. "I may not know everything," she admitted. "But I still know a lot more than you. And unfortunately for you, I'm the one assessing your performance, not the other way around."

"All I've got to do is complete this task, right?" Robyn demanded.

"...Yes."

"Then let's just get this over with. You can hate me all you want. You're right. I do care too much about what you think of me." Robyn turned around, marching straight out of the woods.

The rest of their trip was spent in silence. The glade was a long ways. It was probably the longest Robyn had ever gone without speaking to anyone. But the moment they entered the sanctuary, her silence shattered.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

Aela said nothing. Instead, she gave a huff, and moved onward. Two people were enjoying a picnic in the meadow, laughing and staring up at the tree. Flowers bloomed from the ground and the walls, while a crystal clear spring filtered through smooth stones.

"The knife," Aela requested, holding out her hand towards Robyn.

The young priestess handed her nettlebane, completely in awe. Aela made a small nick in the enormous root of the tree. The root retreated from the path, allowing them to pass to the next one.

That's when Robyn realized something. Another cut, and the roots retreated once more. "Aela…" she began.

"Shut up." Just as the blade touched the root this time, it shriveled away.

"Aela!" Robyn repeated, this time more frantically. Still, The Companion ignored her, moving to the tree. She raised Nettlebane up, ready to tap it. Just as her hand came down, the younger girl opened her lips. "FUS!"

A great force sent Aela stumbling back from the tree. "What the hell is your problem?!" she demanded.

"I can't let you hurt this tree," Robyn answered, standing between the two.

Aela tightened her fist. "You are getting on my last nerve, kid. Do you really want to do this right now? If you let me do this, I'll still pass you as it is, but if you stop us from completing the mission, I'll have no choice but to object."

"I don't care about The Companions," she argued. "If being a Companion means ignoring the feelings of others, then I don't want to be one."

"What in Oblivion are you blabbing about? It's a tree! A TREE! Trees don't have feelings! They don't have thoughts or hearts or brains! It is just a stupid plant!"

"You're wrong," Robyn said. "This tree is probably wiser and more aware of the world than either of us. Just give me the knife. I'll prove it. Please."

The huntress considered it for a moment before giving a groan and tossing the knife at her feet. Robyn carefully lifted the weapon, wrapping it in a cloth, and placing it in a knothole of the tree.

Her fingers ran over the bark as she placed her cheek against it. "For safekeeping," she whispered. "I don't want anyone to hurt you again." The knothole slowly sealed itself up, keeping the knife inside where it could no longer be retrieved. Robyn smiled, getting to her knees and bowing her head. "Great tree, I have a request of you. In Whiterun, there is a tree called the Gildergreen. It's dying, and it needs to be revived. We need some of your sap to revive it."

The tree remained still. No sap came forth from it. However, the ground between Robyn's knees began to shift and crumble. A small shoot pierced through the soil, growing until it was nearly a foot tall.

The young priestess smiled. "I understand," she murmured. "Thank you." Digging her hands into the dirt, she lifted the saproling from the sanctuary and carried it down towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Aela asked, following after her.

"This is what we came for," Robyn replied. "Kynareth isn't just the goddess of life. She also is the goddess of new life. Death is a natural part of the cycle. She doesn't want us to revive the tree. She wants us to plant a new one in its place."

Aela said nothing. Instead, she simply took a deep breath, and led the way back to Whiterun.

* * *

"I think this is the end," Farkas commented, as the two stared up at the large wall, covered in archaic writing. "And look here. The shard of Wuuthrad. Guess this wasn't a complete waste of time."

"I've seen this before," Garth commented, staring up at the wall.

"Hmm? How?"

"I don't know," he admitted. His eyes honed in on a series of glyphs, each one glowing in his presence. He ran his fingers over the symbols, and another rushing of wind emitted forth, filling his soul and mind. This time, there were flashes of images of intense heat. The sun, a forge, a campfire, a torch. A word echoed in his mind: 'Yol'. "This is Draconic," he explained.

"Draconic? As in the language of the dragons? I didn't even know that dragons could speak."

There was suddenly a loud cracking sound, just before one of the sarcophagi that lined the walls exploded outwards. Garth and Farkas drew their swords, as one by one, Draugr began to pour into the chamber.

"Looks like our exits blocked," Farkas noted, slicing one in two.

"We're just going to have to cut our way through then," Garth agreed. Standing back to back, the two men went into a flurry of steel and strength. The undead continued pouring out of their caskets, and they continued cutting them down.

That's when Garth noticed a flickering light to his left.

"Farkas, up there!" he pointed.

Sure enough, there was a secret passage behind one of the coffins. "Head that way," the Companion instructed. "We'll cut our way through."

"I've got a better idea. Duck!" Farkas hit the ground just in time as Garth took a deep breath. "YOL!" A cone of flame erupted from his mouth, engulfing the zombies and causing them to screech in pain.

Their bodies burned as they collapsed to the ground, allowing the two men to rush out of the crypt. As they ran, they came to a dead end. "We're sealed in," Farkas told him, pressing against the wall with all of his strength. "The secret passage is stuck!"

Already, the Draugr were pouring into the passage. That's when Garth saw the chain beside him. Grabbing hold of the ring, he pulled with all his might, and the door slowly slid open. "Let's go!" he shouted.

As Farkas and Garth burst out of Deadman's Cairn, the two laughed from their close call. The larger man clapped Garth on the back. "Great work, new blood. Let's head back to Jorrvaskr. It's high time you joined our ranks."

* * *

Later that night, Kodlak, Skjorn, Farkas, Aela, and Vilkas all stood in a semi-circle before Robyn and Garth. Kodlak cleared his throat, stepping forward. "Brothers and sisters. We are here today to welcome new blood into our fold. Let us begin with the elder. Who will speak on Garth's behalf?"

Farkas stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at his back, that the world would never overtake us."

A feeling of pride swelled in Garth's throat. His eyes drifted to his sister, Robyn, who looked up at him in admiration. For once, they shared a smile, his hand giving hers a reassuring squeeze.

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

Farkas nodded. "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

"Then the judgment of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers." Kodlak smiled warmly at Garth. "Let it beat with ours that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," the others all said simultaneously.

Robyn hugged her brother tightly. "Congratulations, Garth. You did it," she whispered.

"Thanks, sis. But we're not done yet."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

She seperated herself from him, standing back as she had been. Kodlak again stepped forward. "Who will speak on Robyn's behalf?"

Aela stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of her soul."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?"

The huntress stood there for a moment. Turning her head, she stared directly into Robyn's eyes. "No." A silence fell over the entire circle as Robyn's heart pounded in her chest. Garth looked at her and Aela in confusion. "Robyn did not complete her mission. Our task was to retrieve the sap of the Eldergleam and use it to revive the Gildergreen. She did neither."

Kodlak seemed disappointed, but his hands were tied. "Then the judgment of this circle is complete. Robyn will not join the ranks of our mead hall."

"It shall be so." This time, only Aela was the one who spoke.

Tears began to stream down the priestess' cheeks. Before Garth could say anything, she turned and ran into Jorrvaskr, leaving him there alone. "Robyn," he murmured, moving to go after her, but before he could Aela stepped in the way.

"Hold on. Give her some time," she instructed, wrapping her arm around his.

"Oh but…"

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered in his ear. "Meet me at midnight in the Underforge. The secret entrance is below the Skyforge." With that, she placed a playful kiss on his cheek. Like that, concern for his sister melted away.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Brother and Sister in Arms Ch. 7

 **AN: Hey everyone. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story thus far. I've been hard at work...well, looking for work. It's slow going, but I'm still searching. If you guys are interested, I stream video games on my YouTube channel: KibaElunal. It would mean a lot if you guys subscribed to my channel. I know I said I wouldn't ask for money, but if you would like to help me by donating, you can become a patron at P atreon KibaElunal. It'd really help me out. You can also check out my comic at Kisstheskycomic. Com. It's presently on hiatus due to money constraints, but once I've gotten a full-time job again, I'll be able to continue it. Thank you all so much and I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

Garth waited anxiously by the stone wall of the Underforge. Every now and then, he'd glance up at the full moon, wondering where Aela was. "You actually came," her voice whispered behind him.

"Of course," he answered. "I mean...you asked me to. Why wouldn't I have come?"

With a flirty giggle, she placed her hand on the stone wall. "I thought you may have chickened out," she admitted. "Or told Kodlak. This is a secret after all."

The newly inducted shield-brother turned a bright pink and shook his head fervently. "I'd never rat you out. But what are we doing here?"

"You'll see," she sang, slipping into the shadows.

Garth trailed along behind her, the Underforge's entrance closing behind him. When the torch's suddenly illuminated, he jumped. In Aela's place, instead of her normally feminine figure, there was the body of a werewolf.

"Scared?" she asked.

"Never."

"Good."

Taking one of her claws, she jabbed it into her palm, holding it over a stone basin. With a quick movement, blood began to pour from her hand filling up the bowl. Once she'd finished, she held her hand up in front of her and ran a long pink tongue over the cut.

Garth remained silent, watching as she slowly transformed back into her beautiful human form. "And now, everything is ready. It's time for you to truly join us, Garth. I want you to drink my blood. If you do, you'll be given the blood of the wolf. You'll join in our hunt once and for all."

Their eyes met, and again Garth could have sworn he was melting. He moved to the basin, staring into the dark red pool. His own eyes stared back at him, and he began to wonder if this was the wisest course of action.

With Aela's silent urging, he dipped his hands in the pool. Bringing the blood to his lips, he drank from the her essence. Immediately, his knees collapsed beneath him. He fell to his hands and knees, coughing on the blood.

Aela knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around his head and drawing it to her chest. "Shh," she cooed, running her fingers through his dark hair. "It'll only hurt for a second. You'll be just fine."

Garth's body shuddered before he collapsed unconscious. The huntress dropped him to the ground, leaving him there as she returned to her room. In time, he'd awaken to the beast within.

* * *

Robyn's face was buried in her pillow, muffling her sobs. She hated this. Her brother had managed to get in, but she'd failed to, just because she'd done what was right. Worse, she'd let her emotions take control of her, so she couldn't even explain herself to Kodlak or anyone else.

Aela had won. Robyn had lost. When her brother didn't come to check on her, it just made her cry even harder. How could he care so little about her emotions, but care so much about her life?

There was a pounding at her door that made her raise her head slightly. "Hello?" she called out, trying to keep her voice steady. There was no response, only more furious banging. "Garth?"

Robyn moved towards the door as the person on the other side continued knocking. Her hand reached for the door handle, and opened it. On the other side was an enormous wolf-man, with hair as black as midnight and fangs bared.

Her mouth opened to scream, but with one swipe of his massive paw, he'd struck her in the stomach. The wind was knocked from her lungs as he easily lifted her and hurled her back onto the bed.

Stepping through, he slammed the door shut behind him, eyes glowing with ferocity. Air slowly began to come back to Robyn as she gasped on the bed, trying to get up to run. The wolf's muscles coiled before he pounced, taking her down on to the bed his fangs bared.

He roared in her face, flecks of spit covering her cheeks and lips as she gave a whimper of fear. But when her eyes met his, she saw the familiar gleam in them that she'd seen in her brother's eyes.

Immediately, the worry she'd had faded into nothing. Her hands reached up to take the werewolf's cheeks as she stared at him. "Garth?" she whispered in awe. "What have they done to you?"

Garth's pink tongue extended between his jaws, running affectionately up his sister's cheek. Her body shivered beneath him as she held him close. Her heart was racing in excitement, as he pressed closer to her, his tongue slipping between her lips and into her panting mouth.

Her eyes slowly closed as she sucked on the pink muscle. Even when his claws tore her robes from her, she didn't react, save to surrender herself to his might. This was another sign from Dibella, she reasoned. Proof that she wasn't yet to give up. He'd not come to terms in his mind, but in his heart, he craved her.

Robyn's hands ran through the soft black fur, lowering to between his legs and caressing his sheath. As the skin pulled back, the large bulbous red cock slipped out, coating her hand in its precum.

Her eyes widened as it continued to grow, more and more. This was even bigger than her brother's had been. Almost doubly so. If he took her like this, she was certain he'd tear her apart.

"W-wait," she pleaded to him, but he didn't listen. Instead, his head lowered, nipping at her neck and shoulder. His sharp teeth punctured her skin, but only barely. Small crimson drops formed that were quickly lapped away.

His tip pressed against her entrance, and though she attempted to keep her thighs shut, Garth wouldn't have it. His clawed hands wrapped around her entire thighs, now massive in size, and forced them up and apart.

"Garth, no!" Robyn cried. "Don't do that! Please, you're going to...AHH!"

A shrill cry rang into the air as he forced his large cock inside of her. Her legs flung wildly in the air as she struggled against his strength, but it was no use. He was in complete control here, and she knew it too.

* * *

In her room, Aela lay in her bed, perusing a copy of the Lusty Argonian Maid. Despite that everyone viewed her as insensitive, she was, in fact, a woman. As such, she still had womanly needs. That is what had fueled her to push Garth's transformation forward so swiftly.

While she didn't have any romantic feelings for the new-blood, she had to admit that he was physically...admirable. Better yet, he practically drooled over her like a slobbering pup being offered a bone.

When she heard the hall doors slam open, a smile came to her lips. Any moment now, he'd come crashing into her room and he'd give her what she craved. But when nothing happened after a few minutes, she frowned.

"Where the hell did that dog go?" she grumbled. Moving to her door, she peered out, to find the halls empty. Aela knew she hadn't been mistaken in hearing him enter. Her bare feet traversed the cold cobblestone as she looked around in confusion.

That's when she heard a muffled scream off to her side. Uh oh. It came from Garth's room! Aela pressed her ear to the door. "Garth, no!" Robyn cried. "Don't do that! Please, you're going to...AHH!"

The huntresses eyes widened. No way. He was raping her? This wasn't what Aela had wanted. It was true she didn't approve of Robyn being a companion, but this was too much. Garth was her brother, and now, his sister would never be able to look at him the same again.

Worse, she knew it was all her fault. Aela pressed her back to the side of the door, slowly sliding to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest. What could she do? She could always put Garth down, but in doing so, she'd only traumatize Robyn more.

Tomorrow, she could apologize to her, and try to make it up to her somehow...but that would mean admitting what she'd done. Not to mention why she'd done it. The last thing she wanted was to show that weakness to the others.

There was only one choice. She had to redeem herself through the old ways. A warrior's death at the hands of an honorable foe. It was the only way. And she knew just how to do it, too. Standing up, she rushed off to the archives that contained notes regarding the Silver Hand. If she found one of their bases, she'd be able to go down fighting.

* * *

Robyn's mouth opened in a gasp of both pain and delight. Her brother was truly magnificent like this, more so than she could ever have expected. He began furiously pounding away at her, only stretching her more with each thrust.

"FUS!" Robyn managed to knock him back just enough that she could reposition herself. Turning over, she climbed to all fours, spreading her legs enough to be able to take him at least semi-comfortably. "I wasn't saying, 'no', Garth," she purred, shaking her hips. "You just have to be a little more gentle with me. I am your _little_ sister after all."

The wolf climbed back on top of her. The pointed tip of his phallus slid inside of her, going even deeper than before. He was mounting her like a true beast, and she found herself pressing back against him.

"Much better," she gasped, his thrusts beginning to grow in speed and ferocity. Robyn bit her lip as his claws sank into her shoulders. She could feel his enormous knot, easily four inches across, trying to push its way into her. Even with the tearing, her body struggled to allow it entrance.

Finally, it entered her linking them together. A low moan escaped her lips as she began pounding herself on his cock. Bliss rushed through her veins as she peered over her shoulder at her brother. Sure enough, his eyes were closed, long tongue lulled out in ecstasy.

Her Dibellan training had taught her the proper muscle movements to bring pleasure to a male without pushing him over the edge. Even as tight as she felt to his cock, there would be nothing but pleasure for him, if Robyn had any say in it.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as his clawed hand pressed on to her head. With a cry of bliss, she was forced downward, her cries and moans muffled by her pillow. Garth wouldn't stop. His hips continued to pump in and out, pounding her further into the mattress.

This was everything his sister wanted. The fantasy, the desire, the hunger...finally, she could be satisfied. And satisfied she was. The way his throbbing member seemed to fill her insides perfectly was enough to drive her insane.

Her knees trembled as she hiked her ass up further for him. She wanted to take him deeper. Further than any man has been in her body. The pleasure made her arch her spine, as she came on her brother's dick.

His hot wolfy breath burned the back of her neck, before she felt his cool tongue licking her affectionately. Pressing back against him, Robyn used one hand to grip his head so she could pull him to nuzzle against her. "I knew you loved me," she whispered to him. "I just knew it. The way you made love to me. That's not how someone who hates someone treats them."

Garth gave a low whine, licking her cheek. Robyn's lips curled into a smile as she grinded back against him. Another orgasm racked her nervous system, causing her body to run rigid with bliss.

Her brother's cock twitched before firing thick, goopy, ropes of spunk into her pussy. Having finished utilizing her for his pleasure, he dropped her indignantly onto the bed. Her ragged breathing normally would have excited him more, but instead, he curled up beside her limp body to rest.

When Robyn turned over to look her brother in his eyes, she could barely contain the ecstasy she felt. The post coital stupor she had was even better than their fist romp in the wilderness of Skyrim. "I love you big brother. After today, you knew exactly how to make me feel better." As thanks, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wet nose.

The wolfman gave her nose a lick in response, causing her to giggle. Wrapping her arms around her brother, Robyn buried her face in his chest. His dark fur was so soft and warm, completely unlike what she'd have expected from a werewolf. He pulled her further into his embrace, where she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

The wolf stared down at the young...thing. The name for it escaped him. It wasn't quite prey, but it wasn't quite mate. _Mine_. That was the word that popped into his mind. Staring down at the _Mine_ , he slipped from her arms.

Her slumber was restful, now that he'd claimed and bred her. The _Mine_ did not stir. Something had attracted his attention. It had the smell of another wolf. Also female, and yet, she was intruding upon his territory.

He licked his chops. This other wolf was _Mine_ , too. At least, she would be once she too had been thoroughly claimed. He emerged from the room, following the trail of her scent down the hall and out of Jorrvaskr.

Unbeknownst to him, a second wolf was with the first. A male. But that was okay. Garth knew that if he must battle the other male, he would come out on top as the Alpha.

* * *

"I don't understand why you had to tag along," Aela huffed, arms crossed over her chest. "It isn't anything major."

"Nothing major?" Skjorn scoffed. "I'd say raiding the Silver Hand is most certainly something major." His eyes looked up at the large fortress that they were holed up in. "I can't believe you were honestly going to go in without a shield-brother. That is way too dangerous."

"I would have been fine."

"Then there should be no problem with me taking a look first to make sure it's safe."

"No, Skjor, wait…"

"Relax. Count back from 30 then come after me." He clasped her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. He then transformed and rushed onward, ready to taste blood.

Aela gave a groan of disappointment. This was not how it was supposed to go. "30...29...28...27...26…" She counted down slowly and impatiently. The moment she heard a stick snap a short ways away though, her boredom made way for survival.

Crouching low to the ground, her eyes scanned the treeline. The wood of her bow creaked as she nocked an arrow. Another crack behind her made her wheel around, just as a black streak slammed full force into her. The arrow went careening into a tree, Garth now laying on top of her.

He gave a snarl, pinning her down by her wrists. His pink tongue lolled out to leave a streak of warm saliva up her face. "Oh great," she grumbled. "Now you're chasing me." Her eyes glowed fiercely. "Get off of me."

Her words were an order. However, the wolf in Garth was not one to obey. Instead he opened his maw wide, placing his jaws around her throat with a growl of warning. In the time it took him to chase her down, his desire to mate had bubbled up.

Already, his red cock had emerged from his sheath to press against her pale thigh. Precum dribbled from the tip, the scent of which called to the basest desires of Aela's hindbrain. Still, after what had happened with Robyn, and knowing it was her actions that caused it, the huntress felt nauseous at the thought.

His cock slipped between her legs, grinding against her undergarments. While her thoughts were against this, her body disagreed. Her arousal dampened her panties, driving the wolf even more wild with her scent. "Garth, grab a hold of yourself!" she demanded.

The new blood ignored her, pressing his cock hard against the fabric that blocked her snatch from him. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly. Sure enough, the thinner pieces of fabric tore.

With a thrust, the remnants of the article were forced deep into her pussy. A gasp of bliss erupted from Aela's throat. That low moan reached into the subconscious of the wolf. The black fur withdrew from him, leaving his pink flesh.

His claws withdrew as he collapsed, his face resting between her breasts. He took deep breaths, the exhaustion that he felt now catching up with his mortal body. "Nngh...where am I?" When he opened his eyes, panic began to set in. "Aela?! What happened and did we…?" Blood rushed to his cheeks as he quickly scrambled away from her. "Oh Divines, I am _so_ sorry. I mean, I remember the ritual, and then it's all just a blur."

"It's okay," she replied, sitting up carefully.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not even a little," she sighed. "I can't believe you followed me here."

"Where are we?"

"Eastmarch. Gallows Rock, to be specific. It's one of the headquarters of the Silver Hand."

"What are we doing here?" Garth asked. "I mean, is there another piece of Wuuthrad in there?"

"I just thought I'd repay them for that little trap they set. I was supposed to do it alone but Skjor…" Her eyes widened. "Skjor! He decided to scout ahead. We need to go after him!"

"Got it," Garth said, drawing his shield and sword instinctively. He paused for a moment before looking at her in confusion. "How did I even get these? I mean, it's not like my armor fit me in my wolf form, right?"

"It transforms with you. Now come on!"

The two charged in, blade and arrow at the ready. Wooden spikes were planted in the keep's courtyard with the heads of werewolves impaled upon them. The garish display set Garth on edge, but he pushed it out of his mind.

He knew he should be more concerned about Skjor, but he felt something off with Aela. Admittedly, he'd woken up with his dick inside of her. While he may have enjoyed that, it was not necessarily his idea of a romantic first time. That's when Farkas' advice echoed in his head.

"Umm...Aela?"

"What is it? Do you see something?" she asked, swiveling her head in all directions.

"No. But about what happened between us...I hope you know that I respect you far more than…"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted. "I like to think I'm a good read of character. You don't strike me as the sort to take without asking."

"N-no, of course not. But I think part of the reason behind was...well, I really admire you."

"Thanks. But can we please table this conversation?" she asked, already growing uncomfortable.

"Right. Sorry. After Skjor then. Maybe over a meal? My treat."

"Maybe," she agreed.

Bursting through the door in the hold, immediately it was clear that carnage occured in the room. There were smears of blood all over the floor and walls, and in the closet there was even a werewolf, hanging upside down by his ankle with his throat slashed.

Blood had pooled beneath him, giving it a rancid smell. The stench of decay hung in the air as Garth stepped closer to examine him. "Is that…?"

"No," Aela answered. "By the smell of them, it's not anyone we know. Honestly, some people succumb completely to the beast. They go feral and never go back to their human selves."

"Didn't think to mention that before the ritual?" he asked.

Aela shot him an irritated look. "I was confident that as a Companion and a shield-brother, you'd be able to handle yourself. You did well...more or less. At the very least, no one died."

"Yeah, but still I…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Didn't I tell you to stop worrying about it? Believe me, if I had an issue, I'd say so. Do I really strike you as the kind of woman who keeps her thoughts to herself?"

"I suppose you have a point," he surrendered.

The huntress gave him a reassuring smile. It felt fake on her lips, but it was enough that garth returned the gesture with a smile of his own. "Let's keep going. Want to bag some kills before Skjor gets them all, you know?"

"Right."

Moving further into the hall, they came upon a room where the Silver Hand were tending to some of their wounded members. Skjor had come through here as well. Garth and Aela pressed against the wall, remaining silent until one of them stepped out to grab more bandages.

Immediately, Aela grabbed him, using her bowstring to garrote him. It was all the opening that was needed for Garth to slash his neck, preventing him from calling for help and ending his life.

They then rushed into the room, Aela firing arrows into the injured zealots as Garth sliced the enemies down where they stood. While he stood over his fallen foes, it left his back open. When the silver blade cut into his back there was a sizzling noise.

He cried out in pain, turning to block the next strike on his shield. The huntress released an arrow with a 'twang'. It buried between the eyes of the warrior, sending him flat on his back. "Why did that hurt so bad?" Garth asked. "It feels like someone just cut me with a sword fresh from the forge."

"Silver," Aela commented, moving to check his wound. "Don't worry, it's shallow. You'll find that as a werewolf you're stronger and faster. But it comes with a weakness to silver weapons."

"Well that's...unfortunate."

"Yeah well. That's the price of strength," she said. "Let's keep going. I've got a bad feeling in my gut. The leader of the Silver Hand is known as 'The Skinner', for obvious reasons. As powerful as Skjor is, we can't let him face that monster alone."

To be continued...


End file.
